Chronicles of Absolution: Blood Lotus
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.15. It's Valentine's day and something strange is happening in town and is awfully familiar. On another note Sam and Angela have taken the first steps.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Blood Lotus**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… "Here's a hint: I was in Germany, then in Germany, then in the Middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off." The thing motioned to try and get Sam to guess. "I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three. We're gonna have so much fun together. Damn and I was worried that the dhampir bitch would remember me and screw things up."

… "I _remembered_. I fought in wars and the scenes are the same. He has the power to make you forget on some level just so he can make you remember and… bring it out again." She took a breath and looked down, holding her shotgun. "I remembered the last time in a village in the Middle East. War and me… we fought face to face even though he typically watches us kill each other. We were both injured badly enough and then he left saying that when we met again it would be when the end was near. After that… I went on my way."

… It was lightning fast when Angela grabbed the horseman by the wrist and slammed it down hard onto the car. At the same time Sam lunged forward and cut the finger with the ring off. The spray of blood was confirmation that it was successful. It had hit her and Sam full on in the face and she just blinked at it as the ring fell to the ground. "We can't kill War but we can temper it," she said softly…

… "The honest truth? I didn't see you as a monster and I still don't. When my husband brought you in I saw a girl who was hurt and needed help. Even when I learned what you are, I still saw you as a girl that needed help. Jo… you were what she needed and she was what you needed."

… _War usually does lass. I'm a soldier and you've seen it and fought in wars. You were there with me and my team. We know that those who have seen war don't stop seeing it. We do what we can to get through it. Knowing you though lass… you do what you have to do but… I don't want you to lose yourself._

"And if the only way to defeat it is to go down that road?"

 _You're the one that says there is always one more thing to be done. Believe it or not that first year after that… I was a mess but I got through it remembering what you taught me in that short time and then I called you and you know what went on from there…_

… _Don't lose yourself lass. You know the consequences of going down that road. Hang the bastards from a tree but stay true to yourself…_

"You know why," Sam replied trying not to become emotional over this. He looked down at the ground and continued, "I… couldn't stop thinking about it. The blood… And what I did to you…"

"Sam I told you, that doesn't matter to me…"

"It matters to me, Angie," Sam interrupted. He didn't want to get nasty with her. That was the last resort and then maybe she would stay away. "You didn't deserve what I did to you and if I stay… I don't want that to happen again."

… "I don't want you hurt… like Setna didn't want you to be hurt."

… _Then he heard a moan. It was full of pain. It forced him to let her go. When he stepped back to take a look he saw that she wasn't her little self anymore but her adult self and she looked beat up. Her wrists were chafed. There was dried blood and bruises on her arms and face. She looked ready to fall over and she ended up falling to her knees but she cried out in pain._

 _He started to go to her but was held back by, "Don't think about it. You won't deny me my fun."_

 _There it was. It was his double with that cold expression in his face. His double walked up towards Angela who was grimacing in pain. A hand went to his shoulder and the double looked at him. "This is what happens, Sam. This is what happens when you get too close to people."_

 _"Sammy!"_

 _He reached out for her. He wasn't going to let her go. "Angie!"_

 _His double reached out and grabbed her. There was a cold smile as arms wrapped around her neck and gave a twist. There was the sickening crack of breaking bone and he watched as she dropped to the ground. Her eyes were empty orbs…_

… "You love people. Even when they have done wrong. It is what you do."

"You mean protecting them?"

… The boy nodded at her. His eyes were wide eyed and solemn. "My mommy loves me. Just like you."

Angela raised her brow at that. "Me? I'm not a mother."

"You love people."

… I think that the Dean and Sam's story sucks. It is not fun. It's not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nuthouse…

… _It was a harsh reminder to what she already knew. The body of the demon was on the ground and he was kneeling over. He then looked up at the three of them, with blood smeared on his face. At that point it was like there was nothing; there wasn't anything to say then. At that moment she had to take care of Jimmy and practically flew towards the man. There was nothing else to see but blood…_

… "I am sitting here because I want to sit here." She was going to be stubborn about it since she wasn't sure why she was torturing herself by listening to Sam call out to them and demand to let him out. "And… Sam needs company."

… "It is part of it." Angela lowered her arms and paced. She glanced at the god of war knowing that it would be futile to lie to him. She could lie to him if she wished but she had no desire to and she was tired. "I'm not ready for this. I haven't really used my powers…"

… "I know you think that you shouldn't have the power of healers but even the other gods know that they are born and not made. You were born that way and there is no changing that. Not even after you went through the change into your magnificent self."

… "Too bad then. Anyway… the point is that you are magnificent. You are a warrior. You are a healer and you are an alpha."

"Not you too," Angela muttered.

"Oh it is so my warrior queen," Ares taunted slightly while laying down the truth. "You are an alpha in the sense of the word. You can command others and they follow willingly. They are drawn to you…"

… "If you break me, I do not stop working. If you touch me, I may be snared. If you lose me, nothing will matter."

"The heart."

… "Yeah Morpheus had hand. God of dreams… And he said he liked me."

"Perhaps it was a means of making you stronger."

… "Why? Why does my life feel so miserable?"

… Angela had always felt for the humans. Even though she was no longer completely human, she cared about them… Living as long as she had, she could appreciate life and saw how fragile it was…

… Angela sighed and looked at nothing in particular. "I'm sorry Jo. I really thought it was the best thing." She turned to look back at the girl across from her with a pensive expression on her face. "My being with you, put you and Ellen in danger and… I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I felt… responsible for your dad."

… Angela took a sip of her milk at the same time Sam did. She smirked when he finished.

"What?"

Humming a little, Angela reached up and gently wiped the milk mustache away. "Milk mustache." She would have turned and put her empty mug down but was stopped when she felt Sam's hand on hers and she turned to look at him…

… It was comforting to feel Sam's hand reach and gently squeeze it. She gave a glance and said something in ancient Egyptian. At that moment, Cerebus gave two long howls of mourning. They had suffered a loss but deep down, they knew that this was just the beginning…

… She watched him as he stroked her hair and the motion and feeling brought contentment to the point she started to growl in the back of her throat.

Sam heard the sound that he had heard when she had been de-aged and immediately continued with what he was doing.

She wanted more but… She lifted her head to expose the left side of her neck.

Sam hesitated when the side of her neck exposed. It gave him a clear path to kiss it, suckle it and… a hundred other things that didn't feel or sound right in his head. But he wanted to… He leaned closer and his nose caught a whiff of what could be perfume but he knew she didn't wear the stuff because of her sensitive nose. He leaned in close to get another whiff. "You smell nice," he said, surprising himself as he said it. When did he become so bold?

Angela gave a hard purr growl as she replied, "You… too. Compelling."

It wasn't exactly a thing to hear but to Sam she might as well have said that he smelled masculine or whatever the hell a normal woman would. Angela was different from other women and it wasn't a bad thing. It drew him. Ever since the beginning.

 _But she's a friend… No she's more than that. She's special. And she looked hot… What the hell?_

Sam shook his head. He knew something wasn't right. He knew his feelings but his wasn't him. He knew her. He respected her. He didn't see her like those assholes in the dives they stopped for a drink in. But her neck was there… exposed and… He lowered his head, his lips getting closer and closer…

Angela was breathing heavily while still purring. Sam had stopped stroking her hair but she didn't mind. It was what she wanted. She exposed her neck to him because it felt right and he made her feel safe. It was the one thing she wanted to do for others and her biggest weakness…

… He got his answer when he heard her say something softly and she leaned upon tip toe and placed the back of her two first fingers on the left side of his neck and stroked downwards in a single stroke that was soft and gentle. It had him frown in surprise when it was followed by the soft breath she gave before kissing him on the slope of his neck. It was the perfect spot and it sent a good shiver down his spine but it was enough to have him just stand there…

… _She is shy you know. Mostly around you…_

… he reached up with his right hand and with his two first fingers he pressed the tips gently to the left side of her neck. He tried not to notice her wide eyed expression of surprise but he couldn't help but look her in the eye as he slowly and almost seductively brought his fingers down the side of her neck down to the collar bone. He finished by leaning forward and planted a kiss in the same spot she did, letting his breath linger slightly before pulling back.

Angela didn't move but looked at Sam in the eyes as he looked back at her. She didn't move when he slowly reached out and took her hand and held it in his. Sam kept his gaze on hers as he moved his fingers over her hand and held it. Slowly a full, shy smile erupted on her face and she squeezed his hand in response. It was a start…

 _Now_

"I didn't really expect this."

Sam looked at Angela as she held the old telescope in her lap while sitting on the hood of the Impala. He shuffled on his feet a bit uneasily but more out of nervousness and a sudden bout of shyness. Finally he said, "Well I… I notice you looking at the news and meteorologist reports and saw this and… I wanted to. For you."

Angela smiled at Sam and his uncertainty. She was still nervous herself. It had been nearly two weeks since they both exchanged gestures of interest and they were working out what that meant. True they both knew what it meant but it was more how they were going to go about it. She had never done this before and she didn't count the once or twice deliberate playing of a mark.

It was Sam who put some familiarity on the ground for her. He suggested that they were courting. It was very old fashioned in the sense that people didn't court anymore but dated and often those dates ended up in the sack. Sam though wasn't going to go that route. He respected her too much and suggested the old fashioned term and if it meant doing everything like that…

So they dated but it was always the kind where they parted ways at night to their own room. It was enough to drive Dean crazy trying to figure out what was going on and Bobby giving the offhand threat that if Sam did anything to sully her honor and virtue… It was baby steps and it was working to a degree.

Looking at Sam, Angela put a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring pat. "And I love it. I did want to see the aurora borealis but there is also a rare constellation that will be showing tonight. It hasn't been seen clearly in at least three hundred years."

Sam watched as she lit up like a child excited at the prospect of a present. He hadn't meant to snoop but he wanted to do something nice that was unique for her. And he wanted to do something different than the usually walk and talks they had but those were good too. She actually opened more up to him about herself than she had previously and he loved hearing about her life before her change. She also became more relaxed and it extended to when the three of them were together. He hadn't noticed it before because she had been at ease but seeing her become completely relaxed… it was different and he liked it.

Smiling back, Sam said, "I guess it's a special night then."

Angela hummed as she smiled at him while taking out the old telescope. She marveled at how Sam was able to get it like he did. She suspected he recruited Kesset or Castiel but she didn't press. He made an effort to do this for her. The fact that it was close to Valentine's Day made no never mind to her. It was like every night they spent together.

She took out the telescope and showed Sam how the pieces fitted together since it was one of the old ones used back in her day. It was antique practically and still worked. "Sorry. No stand. You have to hold it up and look."

Sam didn't mind. They could actually see the aurora borealis since it was clear as the sky. It was the constellation that needed to be found. "Okay. You know where to look?"

"Right there," Angela replied pointing at the constellation that appeared just above the horizon of the borealis. "The telescope can pinpoint the axis."

Sam lifted the telescope and they spent the time looking and adjusting. He followed her lead as she traced the lines out for him. "You've seen it before."

"Mmhmm." Angela leaned back and looked up at the sky. "That was the first time I saw it." She paused a bit before continuing, "The Lotus constellation was named such because it was new. In certain cultures, the lotus symbolizes new beginnings and rebirth. Legends point out that when the constellation is spotted, it's when things happen."

"Like what?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders and leaned against Sam since he joined her on the hood. "Don't know. Heck it was even postulated that it was in the sky the day Jesus came back to life. Others pointed out tragedies and joys. I mean it's not that much different from the everyday thing but…"

"It's more special."

"Yeah."

They stayed out in the field for a little while longer, looking at the sky. Occasionally Angela would point out a constellation or star and even for fun pointed out where Venus was and Sam found it in the telescope. They laughed a bit and Angela made Sam blush by reciting the raunchy rhymes she used to say about the astrological signs that actually were constellations as well. She had fun teasing him, "Still delicate in the ears, Sammy?"

"Only because you…" Sam paused to find the right words and finally came out with, "It sounds wrong coming from you."

"Why? Because I was raised as a lady?"

"Because you are one and… it just sounds wrong. You're elegant."

It had Angela blush slightly since no one attributed that to her before. She looked at Sam's mossy greens as they stared back at her and gave a gentle smile, "You're sweet."

Sam took what he could from that and he didn't mind. He was aware that it wasn't what a guy would like to hear attributed to him but he picked up that she meant more than what she said. He also knew that she was shy and she was testing the waters with how far she could go. He hoped that she would get comfortable enough not to do that but he was willing to be patient. For her, it was worth it. Giving a smile and teased, "Better than being cute."

"Oh you're that too. Especially when it's too much for your delicate ears."

That was another thing he liked about her. She had a quick wit when she wasn't bogged down by the pressures of the moment. And she loved to turn the tables on him and Dean; it only proved that she trusted and cared about them enough to let her guard down to let them see that. Deciding to get back at her, he teased, "You're cute when you blush."

It was back and forth for both while they sat on the hood and just watched the stars and the borealis. It made Sam thoughtful about what she said about the constellation and the rarity of its appearance. He wondered how that was the case but decided to let it be and just enjoy the moment which he was. He looked at Angela as she rested her head against his shoulder and placed a kiss on the top. It went better than the hesitant one he gave to her temple earlier and he adjusted his position to watch the sky.

It was late when they drove back to the motel. Sam couldn't help but get a small smile at the goofy happy one Angela was wearing as she looked out the window. He liked seeing her happy and to see her smile. He wished she did it more often but he understood and he decided to try and get her to smile more often. It would be worth it.

Even though it was late, Sam decided to drive to a diner. It wasn't exactly romantic but… She didn't mind and seemed surprised since she was going to suggest it but he pulled in before she could say anything. All he said was, "Thought you'd might be hungry."

Angela looked at him and at the diner. She was well aware that a diner was hardly romantic but in her mind it was the company that counted. "You read my mind," she said with a grin.

The diner was mostly empty but it was okay with the pair as they sat. Sam wasn't terribly hungry but ordered a small salad and was surprised when she did the same. He noticed the mischievous twinkle as she told the waitress that she didn't want anything related to blue cheese near her plate. He narrowed his eyes playfully and pouted since he liked the stuff and made sure to order it with blue cheese. When the waitress was gone he pouted, "You know I like blue cheese."

"And how anyone could like it is beyond me," she teased, "But to each his own." She took a sip of the tea she ordered. It was hot and the standard tea bag but it was still good. "Besides I shouldn't complain since my preferred choice of poison is tea rather than coffee." She held up her cup.

"I don't think it's that bad."

"Flatterer," Angela replied as she smiled taking a sip.

"Honest truth," Sam replied with a smile of his own.

They ate their salads in companionable silence until the waitress came to see if they wanted dessert. It was Sam who asked if they had pie and to have a piece of everything. At the look Angela was giving him, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Figured that was what you wanted."

Angela gave a mock glare at Sam but it was spoiled by the grin that was on her face. "And you? I know you don't have an obscene need for pie."

"Actually," Sam toyed with the piece that he had chosen after giving her first pick of the selection. "I'll eat it but I have a liking for… baklava." He looked up at her and caught her eye.

Angela looked at Sam. Normally she would have teased him about ruining a good piece of pie. Instead she was caught off guard from his declaration of what he liked. "You like baklava?"

"Since you offered that piece that one time. I like it." Sam shrugged as he took a bite of his slice. "And it's what I suggested we get for your birthday."

Angela took a bite of the apple pie al mode she had chosen. "Really?"

"Yeah. And… Gus suggested it."

"Hmm. She was remembering when I made it."

"You made it?"

Angela smiled as she took another bite. "Of course. If it is something I like, I learn to make it. Same goes for hummus and a few choice dishes that I like my version better than what I've eaten in restaurants."

"Well then I guess maybe you should make some."

"Maybe I will. And you might like this thing I can make with strawberries."

Sam wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but she was smiling and not teasing him. He knew his brother would think of something dirty but he knew she was not like that. He nodded in agreement and took a bite of pie before she had the chance to scold him. They enjoyed their late night meal and he finally drove them back to the motel. He stood outside her door and looked at her.

"Thank you," Angela said feeling a little shy, "I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad," Sam replied feeling a little nervous. "I enjoyed it too. And you're still good at teasing me."

Angela hummed a bit as she opened her door after fumbling with the key. She turned to look at Sam and study his features. "Well it is fun. And you're easy." She gave a slight smile at that before clearing her throat. "Well… good night."

Sam normally would have kissed her cheek but he took a chance and leaned in to capture her lips. She didn't resist and he was encouraged to continue the kiss. He ended it and whispered, "Good night," before leaving. It was a special night.

* * *

 **A/N:** A bit of Samgie fluff since it is now official that Sam and Angie are 'courting'. Too good to be true right? Stay tuned for more Blood Lotus...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _So I've been tracking the omens and rumors. Seems you're doing pretty good._

Dean looked at the screen of the laptop. He gave a slight smile at face looking back at him and replied a little bit sarcastic, "Yeah. Doing real good."

The person on the other end gave a gentle sigh and replied, "Really, Dean… are you doing okay?"

Dean took in the mocha colored skin, dark hair and green eyes Haley. He took in her expression and sighed, "I don't really know Hale. Just…" He gestured at nothing in particular. He had been feeling particularly off and certain things agitated him and he just didn't seem to care.

"Still thinking about what Michael said from your back in time trip?"

"And I shouldn't have said anything about it."

"You called me, remember?" Haley was only showing up as a webcam image but she still had a pretty intimidating look when she was upset. It softened a bit to indicate that she wasn't going to hold it against Dean but he still wasn't forgiven either.

Dean knew that he had been a bit of a jerk with Haley. Out of all the women he had met and known, she was the one that seemed to understand his position. She didn't take sides but she understood and she seemed to know where he was coming from. He sighed, "I'm sorry Hale. It's just… what Michael said…"

"You'll drive yourself crazy about the what ifs and if there is the possibility changing things and if it is true that no matter what you do…" She shrugged as she looked at him. "Isn't the point trying to make the best choice and living with it?"

Dean couldn't help but grin a little and replied, "That sounds like Angie."

"Wise words." Haley smirked to tease Dean a little. "And no we didn't meet until you came to the camp."

"Right. Time learning the juju." Dean leaned back and asked, "How's that going?" He took a sip of the brew and gave his most charming smile, knowing that he was setting himself up for something more volatile but that was how they did things. He liked her temper; it didn't feel so bad when they were in bed but it did leave a mark or two. Talk about battle scars.

"Moving along. I have been practicing more intricate and powerful juju. Enough to make things weird and scare the hell out of people. But if I did that I know you'd try to gank my ass."

"Never."

"Please."

It was their usual game. Haley knew Dean's position about witches. He didn't like them because of the things they could do when they got into their thing. Haley was different though since she never used her powers to hurt people. They came in handy with her line of work. Plus she did some pretty interesting things with it when she was…

Dean grinned his grin that he reserved for her and replied, "Maybe chase you down and then catch you."

"And what will you do? Juju is not conventional magic." Haley smirked at him.

Dean heard the slight whimper from Moira where she had staked out her spot on Sam's bed. Her brother Zeppelin was on his feet and shaking his tail. "Things I'd would love to tease Sam about by going into excruciating detail while he's here." He noted the exasperated shake of Haley's head. He added, "Did you know that he finally did something about his feelings for Angie?"

"About time."

"Tell me about it. I thought I was going to have to scream it out."

"No you wouldn't. You respect Angie too much. You'd do what she asked you to do."

Dean looked at Haley and made a slight face. "You know me I think too well Hale."

"It's what I do because I like you." She smiled to indicate that she meant more than what she had just said. "So when did it happen?"

"About a couple weeks ago and after that trial business. I thought it was going to be Sam but no, she made the first move." Dean grinned and made a slight gesture. "I tell ya, if Bobby hadn't been there I wouldn't have had as much fun."

"So she gave the gesture that she was interested in him. You know you had a rare honor. Vampires are not big into showing their ways of affection. Mostly they are content with more human ways."

"Huh." Dean was not much to do research though he did do some research when he first met Angela. He wanted to know about her kind and learned a bit but he didn't know everything. Now Bobby ended up being the resident expert and that made sense since the man had taken care of her as well as Ellen had. To hear Haley give information, it was… "That sounds like Angie in general. She's such a baby and I think those asshats will use it against her."

Haley nodded at it. It was the same thing that Dean talked about when they had their conversations. "How does it make you feel?"

"I'm tired of losing friends and family, Hale. I just…" He shook his head and looked away. He would have said more but at that moment Sam opened the door and walked in. He changed gears, "Yeah so… Sam here went on a date."

If Haley had any qualms about the change of demeanor, she didn't show it. She went along with Dean and said, "Really? Way to go Sam. Thought you'd be a hermit for life."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother who was trying not to laugh. He bent to peer over the screen to see Haley on the webcam. "Hi Haley. How's it going?"

"Better that I know now that you are finally living a little. So… was it dinner and a movie? Good to start out slow."

"Nothing like that but it was good," Sam allowed and feeling his face flush with a blush. "Uh… good to see you again Hale. You planning on coming by?"

"I might if only to quiz you. I want to know all about her." She winked at him and laughed a little at the face he was making. "Take care of yourself Sam. It's a good thing."

"Thanks."

Dean watched as his brother went to his bed to give Moira the attention that she wanted. He was still watching when he said, "Alright Hale. I better go. And I'll call you."

"You better. Otherwise someone will be punished."

"Looking forward to it." Dean looked at Haley and gave a smile of thanks. "It means a lot." He leaned forward to touch the keyboard of the laptop but it was a subtle gesture of touching goodbye. It was very uncharacteristic of him but Haley was special to him.

Haley smiled, understanding what he meant. It was something she called the Winchester expression. Call it the epitome of men hiding their feelings but she got it. She reached out on her end and touched the screen before signing off leaving Dean to give a slight dopey smile that was gone before it was noticed by Sam.

"You told Hale?"

Dean expected a preamble but this time was to receive none. He looked up to see brother looking upset. At least it wasn't pissed. "Had to tell someone. I mean come on… it's Angie."

Sam huffed a bit. He couldn't fault Dean since it was like a default setting with his brother. Tease the hell out of him and then offer the big brother advice. It was the usual but… "Yeah and it's no one's business."

Dean kept in mind what Haley said about vampires being shy with their relationships but this was Sam and it was too good to pass up. "You don't have to be shy about it."

"It's not that. It's for Angie."

Dean watched as Sam shot him a warning look. He had seen Sam get all protective about her virtue and had seen the result of that. This was a little different. Apart from Maddison, Angela was the first woman that Sam had shown serious interest in and not the one night stand thing. Like that would work with their current arrangement. This was more like Sam saying that he was doing this his way and that Dean better not do anything to screw it up or he'd end him kind of thing. It was a bit scary but it had him proud too. "I think it's good Sam. Can't help it if I want to share it with Hale. It's not like she'd tell."

"Yeah. Dean you can have fun at my expense but don't ever do it with her."

There it was. Dean sat up and was a little affronted at that. "And who do you take me for Sam? I'm gonna say this one last time: the flirting means nothing. Hell I know she told you and everybody there that she was interested only in you." He gave Sam a firm look to make it clear. "And I don't pursue another man's girl."

Sam calmed down enough. He knew that it was harmless but he couldn't help it. He had hurt Angela enough and he didn't want anyone else to do it either. What his brother said was reassuring since he still was baffled that she showed that she was interested in him. He took a breath a nodded while looking at his brother to state that he understood.

Dean nodded in response. He knew Sam was calmed down enough to tease a little. "Besides it was funny as hell watching you figure it out."

"Only because you and Bobby refused to tell me."

"And you're supposed to be the research guru. Of course you could have just asked her yourself what she meant." Dean grinned as he saw the telltale blush on his little brother's face. He knew that Sam entertained that idea. Why he didn't do it was a source of speculation and fun. "You did want to ask didn't you?"

"I did," Sam admitted, "But I thought it better that I find out on my own."

"Right."

Sam huffed some more. There was a little more back and forth until they turned in with Sam smirking when he saw Zeppelin move to lay most of his puppy body on Dean like he wasn't going to let him go. He didn't complain about Moira as she went to her spot at the foot of the bed, content using his feet as a headrest or whatever she did. It was a good night as both Winchesters drifted off.

* * *

Angela leaned against the door of her room after Sam left. She hadn't expected the kiss on the mouth but she liked it. It made her feel heady and she appreciated that Sam was being considerate as he had been. This was different from the good night pecks he gave her and she liked it. She liked it whenever he did something like that; it gave her courage to move forward.

It had been a good night. She enjoyed stargazing and it warmed her heart that Sam had been interested. It was a date and probably not what Sam was used to and certainly not normal in the sense of a date but it was special. He had made the effort to connect with her and he managed to get her old telescope. She hadn't told anyone about her plans and was trying to think of how to word it so they didn't take it like she was ditching them. Then Sam came out and surprised her.

Then their 'dinner' was just fine. Maybe she was weird in that she didn't want anything fancy but what made it special was that it was just them and… She looked to see Xander looking at her from his staked out place at the foot of her bed. He was looking at her expectantly. She asked, "What?"

Xander jumped off and trotted to stand in front of her. His tail was wagging and he panted happily after giving a slight bark of happiness. He definitely was not behaving like the mean old bastard he was when she first acquired him.

Angela smiled and kneeled to pet him. She rubbed her hands over his head and on his ears. She knew that he wasn't the same dog she had given a hunter's burial for. He had been brought back and by heavenly means. She could sense it the moment she picked up the puppy on Christmas and it had her wondering since Xander had hell hound blood as part of his heritage as a Wilder. She never voiced her suspicions or concerns to the boys since she wanted to see what was up with the dog and she was certain she could handle it.

Xander still had his Wilder capabilities. That much was clear when he went after the demons under Asmodeus and the one that possessed Havilland. He grew in size and could sniff out that evil as shit like she could. The difference was that he was much calmer. When she first had him, even after he imprinted on her, he still was a little bit to handle. He refused to play nice with her partners unless she ordered him to. Now he was calmer and it was a good thing and he liked being around the Winchesters. That was another oddity but one she wasn't going to complain about.

"You still baffle me, boy," she murmured.

Xander made a harrumph and then put a paw on her forearm. He leaned forward and bumped his nose on hers. Angela couldn't help but hum and smile since that was something he had done previously and it signified repentance as well as comfort. It was a bonding mechanism of sorts between them and it was comforting even now. She rubbed the dog's head and said, "Alright, you're still the best."

Xander gave a low bark and panted. He then turned and jumped onto the bed and laid down, waiting expectantly for her. His tail was still wagging and he was giving his big brown eyes. He looked up expectantly at her.

Angela sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "You don't want to know about my date with Sam now would you?"

Xander's reaction had her chuckle. She knew the pup liked Sam and actually listened to him. It was another oddity but given that the dogs were inclined to listen to Sam and mess with Dean, it was not too big of a factor and she always got a laugh out of it. She rubbed Xander's head as she grabbed her clothes to change for the night and begin her nightly ritual of brushing her hair out.

Having made the decision to let her hair grow out, it was now just under her shoulder blades and a thick head of it. She sat on the bed and brushed it out and became lost in thought. She thought about the past couple of weeks and that night. She recalled what she had told Sam about the constellation and the story behind it. The night the Lotus constellation appeared always signified some major event. Whether or not that was true was up for debate though she could say that she was in the middle of events that would eventually result in the Revolution. That was a major thing but then again it occurred when people made major changes in their lives and it didn't always make it into the history books. It was interesting to dwell on and kept her occupied from thinking about the probably phone call in the morning and details being demanded.

It was late when she finally was done and turned the light off. Being a hunter didn't really leave much room for the luxury of sleep. You were lucky to get at least four though that was very unhealthy at times. The trick was to get relaxed enough to make those hours count and your body felt rested. It was a trick that served well when she grabbed a few minutes of siesta in the trenches and in the Valley of the Shadow of Death in Vietnam and various other places. This time it was that warm fuzzy feeling that she had been feeling lately that lulled her to sleep with Xander at her feet. She just didn't expect what came after that.

It was a dream or a vision. This time she couldn't tell even though she was pretty good at telling the difference. However, this was different; it felt different. It certainly wasn't the kind of sweet dreams that she had anticipated on.

It was night, no duh, but the place looked like one of those main street towns were they decorated the trees with the strings of light. It reminded her of the few neighborhoods since had seen in New York that did that. It was a nice effect and the street was lit without necessarily contributing to a holiday. Plus it gave way to the romantic while seemed to be what Angela stumbled upon.

Normally with dreams she could walk through them and not be noticed or be a part of them but she never interfered. Visions had the disembodied part; the whole watching like a fly on the wall kind of thing. Here it was like the very rare times where it felt like a dream and vision. Angela was there but she was not really noticed. She was walking alongside the couple that was walking down the street but they weren't paying attention to her. In fact they were paying more attention to each other.

It was actually cute with the shyness and awkwardness and it had Angela wondering why she was watching this. She took the time to look over the place and noted the buildings and the surroundings. She didn't know why but it would help out in the long run if it turned out to be a vision that would require her help.

"First date," the guy said with a nervous laugh.

"I had a really good time tonight, Russell," the girl was saying.

Angela raised her brow. _Do I sound like that when talking to Sam?_

She watched as Russell took the girls hands and asked if he could see her again. She felt the gentle brush of air around her as the guy explained that he didn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day again. To her it was like watching those chick flicks that had Dean squirm or become enraptured thought to be fair he had a liking for soap operas. It was funny to her since no one would suspect that he liked that sort of 'guilty pleasure'. He certainly had a thing for _Dr. Sexy, MD_.

The girl, whose name was Alice, nodded and replied, "I know what you mean."

"And I've been alone for almost four centuries and I'm not complaining," Angela murmured more to herself as she watched and tried not to watch. She put her hands on her hips while trying not to go gushy over the cuteness as well as gag over it.

Both parties ignored Angela as Russell leaned in and gave a kiss to Alice. Angela raised her brow as the girl kissed Russel back passionately and thinking that this was a cross between chick flick and porn. She called out, "Okay Dean, this isn't funny anymore."

She was ignored for her pains as the girl, Alice pulled back looking embarrassed with herself and saying, "I'm sorry – I don't want you to think that I'm the type of person who just..."

Russell just shook his head apologizing, "No, I should apologize..."

Angela blinked as Alice just grabbed Russell and stared kissing him like a woman possessed. "You guys aren't going to start doing this in front of me are you?"

It was futile to ask since she obviously wasn't being noticed but it made her feel better in the long run. She just watched as they started in on the kissing fest. It wasn't the first time she had walked in on something like this. One time she walked in on an sex orgy going on and that was an experience she wanted to erase since it involved things that would have Dean wishing it was on a porn series. The best she could do was follow.

 _And that is as bad as Dean with his nosy prurient questions._

Angela followed as they kissed their way into Alice's place. How they did it she wasn't sure since they couldn't stop kissing each other. She wondered if they were able to breathe since she had never seen anything like it. And she wasn't going to go into details about that and she really didn't like that they were going into it in the kitchen.

 _Seriously, what is it about the kitchen that… don't people worry about germs?_

She was not normally a germophobe but there were certain things that had their place and the kitchen was not the place for 'beautiful natural acts' as Dean called them. Kitchen was where the food went and that kind of thing… gross. But she was stuck with morbid fascination of the whole thing as she watched the couple start to make out in the kitchen.

Alice had her shirt off and it encouraged Russell to take off his. He chuckled while gasping for breath, "Oh God... I respect the crap out of you right now."

"Shut up," Alice replied as she grinned and pulled Russell towards her. She continued to kiss Russell on his neck and then she ground down before pulling back with blood on her face.

Angela stared wide eyed at what she saw. She was familiar that people did bite when in the throes of passion and she knew that vampires did it when they were engaged in that activity. For the most part though, the bite was enough to bruise, not draw blood. She watched on with morbid fascination as Russell reassured Alice, "It's okay – it's good."

It was more shocking when he just lowered his head and bite Alice on the arm like he was taking a bite of her. Angela blinked as she saw the blood leech out. It was a serious wound and yet the girl was moaning in pleasure. This was taking pain as pleasure a little too far and it was starting to creep her out about the whole thing.

"I've been so alone... so empty," Alice moaned.

"I know," Russell replied in between kisses and suckling, "Me too."

"And this is a whole new level of weird," Angela said. She looked up at the ceiling and called out, "Okay you've had your fun. Uncle."

"I want you, Russell," Alice said gasping for air. The blood from her biting was all over her face and it looked hideous with her smiling at Russell. "All of you. Inside me."

"Yes," Russell gasped.

Angela looked back down from the ceiling, realizing that it wasn't someone trying to make a point with her. She had tried manipulating the image like she would a dream to make an exit but nothing happened. The only thing she could do was let it play out and finish what she saw.

Like a vampire with blood lust, Alice lunged forward and took another bite of Russell's neck. She pulled back giving a seductive smile and she pulled a bit of flesh from her mouth. She acted like those seductive women that looked tantalizing with the apple or grape as she chewed. It would have been the equivalent of vampire porn and Angela was stuck watching it.

Russell merely smiled and leaned in to kiss Alice and ended up taking a bite off her shoulder. The kissing and biting continued until it turned into also ripping pieces of flesh from each other's bodies. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other and it was plain gross. They ripped at each other literally, blood started spraying when they hit the arteries as they sank to the ground, still kissing and eating each other leaving Angela there to watch.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dean and Haley talk before teasing Sam and it looks like Angie is having a nightmare or something. Keep watching for more on Blood Lotus...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a typical morning. Yet to Sam, it felt a little off. He couldn't put a finger on it but it was there like a nagging guilt type of thing. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad but it was just there. And it didn't help that Moira wasn't giving any sign of things gone wrong and he trusted her nose to sense that. Something was just off and he couldn't tell what it was. It wasn't good or bad. It was just… there. It was still there when he stood outside Angela's door, prepared to knock.

He wanted to see if she wanted to get breakfast. Dean was still asleep and enjoying the fact that Zeppelin was snuggling. It was hilarious and Sam couldn't resist taking a picture for future blackmail material. His brother didn't like dogs but he doted on his like he was the Impala. It was hilarious to watch especially when Dean thought no one was looking.

Looking at her door, Sam knocked as he normally would. He looked down at Moira who insisted on going with him. She was giving the big brown eyes and a slight puppy whimper. He said, "You're not gonna be like hell on four legs are you?"

Moira merely gave a puppy whine and pawed his pants. She then turned towards the door and sat to wait expectantly. It had Sam eye her with suspicion and vaguely Angela's words about them being too smart for their own good coming back. "Like you fool me little asshat."

Moira merely sat primly like she was ignoring him. Sam knew _this_ game and acted accordingly. It was a good thing too since Angela opened the door and peered out with a slight frown like she was confused. It had Sam worried since she had seemed fine last night. He didn't push and played it off and it was a good thing since she smiled at him when he greeted her, "Hey."

"Morning."

"I was wondering if you'd like to get breakfast."

Angela looked at Sam. She wasn't sure she could stomach the idea of food since last night's whatever it was made her feel sick. The sight of the blood was too much and she swore she could smell it. It had her bolt straight up that morning and a mad dash to the bathroom. Yet she didn't want to hurt his feelings though it was at the back of her mind screaming at her that Sam would understand if she didn't feel like it. Her desire to be with him outweighed her queasiness and she replied, "Yeah… I'd like that. Give me a minute.

It wasn't too long to wait and she was out dressed for the day and accompanied by Xander. She still looked like she was out of it and it had him worried. He led the way to the dinner attached to the motel since they didn't mind the dogs; the old lady had a soft spot for puppies and she gushed over Moira when they arrived. "Bad night?"

"Strange dream… maybe nightmare. Can't decide which," Angela replied. It was better than outright lying to Sam and the truth was that she still wasn't sure what it was. She gave a slight smile to show that she was okay.

Sam didn't push but he was far from being satisfied. He would ask again if she happened to be in thought or if it bothered her. It could be that it was nothing and a strange dream but given that she was sporting tiredness suggested that it bothered her more than she cared to let on. As a means of comfort he took her hand held it and gave a gentle squeeze and his lip twitched in a smile when she gave him one back.

The diner wasn't busy and the proprietor was ready with the coffee and a biscuit for the dogs. She greeted them and ushered them to a booth that was pretty much the usual spot. "Don't you make a cute couple?"

Both Sam and Angela chuckled a bit embarrassed that it was that obvious. Sam said, "Thanks. Uh… we'd like to order…"

"Aren't you just the cute one?"

Angela couldn't help but chuckle at that though she was blushing herself. "He's sweet," she said after shooting a teasing glance at Sam. She took a sip of the coffee that was poured.

Sam cleared his throat at that feeling his face flush. It was probably red as a beet or something like that. He shifted a bit in his seat and asked, "Can… can we get a menu?" He looked up at the old lady with a polite smile.

The old lady grinned as she pulled out two menus and placed them in front of her customers. "Take your time," she said and left to take care of a couple of other customers that just walked in.

Sam took a breath and made a slight face, "At least she didn't think to say anything else."

"I think she was satisfied with your blush," Angela said with a smile.

Sam made a slight face but it was spoiled by the smile that threatened and his eyes reflected that he wasn't annoyed. He liked the twinkle that was in her eyes. It overshadowed the tiredness he saw earlier and it made him thoughtful. "Only because you like to play hard, Angie."

"I play fair," she clarified.

They shared a chuckle and placed their order. They were able to eat their meal in companionable silence. They mostly talked about nothing except for things of an academic nature. It turned into a debate of theory as they left; the old lady said it was on the house. They were walking back to the motel when Dean came out saying that he found a job.

It was the end of a good morning but that was the life. Sam asked, "What's the job?"

Dean looked at Sam and Angela. He had let them be figuring that he owed it to Sam since he teased him so badly, well maybe not as bad, the night before. He replied, "Just something that would even gross you out Angie. Seems that a couple... they went on a date and…"

"They ate each other to death," Angela said as she looked at the ground more in thought.

"Yeah," Dean countered looking confused at Sam, "How did you know that?"

Angela frowned as she thought about it and cycled through what she had seen the night before. That was a first she ever really dreamed a vision. She still had no idea why that would occur also the seemingly random times she would touch something and then…

"Angie?"

She looked up and saw both Winchesters looking at her with concern and confusion. Her gaze shifted to Dean and then to Sam and she replied, "I… I saw it."

Both Winchesters looked at her, not sure of what to say. Finally Sam asked, "What do you mean you saw it?"

Angela sighed slightly since this was going to go into what she wanted to avoid but there was no stopping it now. "Last night… my dream. I saw two people eat each other to death. It was… nasty." She shook her head to dispel the memory of it. She didn't want to throw up her breakfast before they got to work as usual. "I thought it was a dream but a strange one since my usual tricks didn't exactly work to get me out."

"Any idea why you dreamed of that?" Dean peered at Angela as she stared at nothing in particular. He had seen that look before and it had him worried and curious.

"No," Angela replied still looking at nothing in particular. She really didn't know why she would be dreaming of something that was going to turn into a job. "And now I'm starting to think it was a vision. Been a while since I've had one and usually it's when I touch something or someone else decides to be funny."

"You've had these before?"

Angela knew that she revealed a little too much but it was all in the open now. She looked at Dean since he was the one that asked and said, "Yeah but not often. It's a weird quirk… like hot spots."

It was not the best explanation but one that she could work with and it sort of fit. It was a new thing for the Winchesters since they never really dealt with it before. It was a whole new weird. Dean glanced at his brother who was looking at her but not saying anything and asked, "So… this something random… what?"

"If you are asking if that is how I knew when you guys were in trouble all those times… no," Angele replied with a slight shake of her head. "That was more along the lines of being good at tailing and keeping an eye on things. This… I don't know. It's popped up over the centuries at different times and nothing consistent in that."

"So what you get someone's message instead of them?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe. But I can say one thing about them all: they always come right before something major happens." She looked at them with a sad look since she couldn't tell them more.

There were a lot more questions than answers but they all knew that they weren't going to be answered unless they found out what was going on. The good part was that the Winchesters weren't so freaked out about it. They had witnessed the strange and unusual ever since they met her so it was easy to swallow in that it was strange. The details were another matter depending on the situation. So they could stand there discussing it or hit the road actually see if it was what they were looking for. They went for the latter and within the hour, they were moving towards the next town to work the case with Angela in the back being coddled by all three dogs.

They made it to the place and found a motel that was a bit better than most and went to work. Well Sam and Dean did heading to the coroner's and victim's places respectfully while Angela stayed behind to try and make sense of things. Sam didn't want to leave her but he went after giving her a look that said things were going to be okay. It appeared a little mushy but it helped since she gave him a nod and a smile before they split up.

Sam went to the girl's house and looked around. There were still traces of blood staining the floor and the walls and privately thought that it was a good idea that Angela didn't come. The smell would probably drive her crazy or make her feel sick. While she drank blood as needed, she still didn't like it; she hated that it was one thing apart from her teeth that set her apart from blending in with people. He didn't mind since all he seen of it was that it was necessary for her to live if she was in trouble.

Sam looked at the bloody handprint on the fridge trying not to think about those saddening facts and kept to the job. "So… you were the one who found the bodies?" He turned to look at the girl who was packing up the victim, Alice's things.

"There was blood everywhere. And other… stuff. I think Alice was already dead."

Playing the role of FBI investigator, Sam took the bite, "But Russell wasn't?"

"I think he was… mostly." The girl frowned as she tried to dispel the visual she had seen. "Except he was still – sort of – chewing... a little." She looked a little disgusted and freaked.

There wasn't much to say since that was a little icky. Sam only offered, "Oh. Uh huh." He turned to look at the stain on the floor.

"How could two people even do that? Eat each other to death?"

Sam wanted to know that too and he wondered why Angela would even dream about it when it happened. It seemed connected but he didn't want to make suppositions. "That's a really good question." He looked once more before asking, "Now the last few days, did you notice her acting erratically?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, did she seem unusually hostile? Aggressive?"

The girl laughed at that, "No way. Alice never drank. Never even swore. She was a nice girl and I'm talking like a nice girl. Like, she till had her promise ring, if you know what I mean."

"She was a virgin?"

"No premarital. I used to wonder how she did it. Or, didn't do it." The girl looked at Sam sadly as she picked up a stuffed rabbit and held it. She looked at it and added, "It was her first date in months. She was so excited."

"Apparently they were both pretty excited," Sam offered as he thought about it.

* * *

 _They were kissing and biting each other. Alice was chewing on Russell and vice versa. The blood was pouring out as they bit and tore at each other…_

 _You think it was a vision?_

Angela snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to the phone conversation that she had been in the past ten minutes or so. She shook her head and looked around at the town. "I don't know. I think so Kira. I mean… I knew the names and they were right."

 _It's not the first time you've had one before. You had one that pointed you to me. Remember?_

"I remember. All too well and look how that ended up." Angela turned and looked at the people that were walking down the street. She was waiting for a cup of coffee. "I ended up with you and wiping rookie ass."

 _Saved my life in the process. You're practically a folk hero to my people. Angela de Medici, the dhampir who saved the pureblood dhampir princess. It's still being told at family gatherings._

"And if the wedding was anything to go by."

 _Only because there were werewolves on the guest list. Not to mention a couple of hunters and some Wilders…_

Angela made a humming noise at that. She did love to make things difficult for the egotistical asshats like that. She picked up her cup and walked to where she had the dogs waiting looking eager to please. They had been clingy since they left their last place and trying to be comforting. She could see that they kept people from sitting at the table and she took a seat while fishing out a biscuit for each of them. "Uh-huh. Listen, Kira… there's something different about this."

 _You say that about every time you have a vision._

"I didn't when I touched the Impala after Dean asked me to join them," she protested, "And I haven't really had one. Just the gut feeling and knowing when they are in trouble."

 _That's a vision._

"Shut up. That's the bond thing and you know it."

 _Calm down. Boy you have worse hormones than me right now and I'm the one being considered unreasonable. So what is different about this one?_

Angela frowned as she took a sip of coffee. It wasn't good and it wasn't bad either. She really needed to buy a bag or two of the beans she liked and tote them around. She heard Akira's question and sighed before replying, "I don't know. It's off. I mean it's weird anyway that I get them on occasion. I mean I'm not classified as being psychic or something."

 _But it's enough to know you have the gift occasionally._

"Or like Dean put it, I just happened to intercept the message and read it. I mean I know I can hear angels talk on Angel Radio. No surprise there."

 _Nope since you are the earthbound angel._

Angela snorted at that, "You better not be going down that route. I need people who aren't infatuated with fairy tales and hokum."

 _I'm not but I am a scientist. I do research and I know about you. So don't be an Ice Bitch._

"Language," Angela teased. She sighed as she relaxed a little more. "Seriously Kira, I don't know why this is different. The feeling is off but it also feels familiar."

 _Okay. So it is familiar. When was the last time you felt something like it or similar?_

"I don't know," Angela replied after thinking about it. "That's the thing. I know it's familiar and yet it eludes me and it is agitating me." She rubbed her temple. "And I wish that for once it left me alone. I had a good night and now it feels like…" She made a sound knowing that she was venting and if Akira picked up on it, she wouldn't hear the end of it.

 _Last night was good? So Sam took you out. And before you ask… please. I've known for a long time how much you like him and he likes you. I'm just glad that you both did something about it._

"Yeah, considering that I basically showed everyone that I was interested in Sam and actually _showed_ it."

 _Felt good to get it off your chest didn't it?_

"Only to live for a couple of days in sheer panic knowing I couldn't take it back."

 _Sam said the same thing didn't he? Once he figured it out?_

"Yeah." A small smile crept on Angela's face as she recalled the way Sam touched her. He must have been nervous as hell since he knew she didn't like strange people touching her and she did have a few sensitive parts on her body. "It worked out. I'm just nervous about the whole thing."

 _Not so much fun when the shoe is on the other foot now isn't it?_

"Hey I knew you and Fang Boy liked each other and I _introduced_ you two. Besides you said that the café in Russia was the most romantic thing I did for setting someone up on a date."

 _Relax. It's just fun teasing you._

"And I regret every moment I spent teaching you that."

 _You love it. Look, it is probably just another vision like the other ones you've had and it is just telling you that something big or a turning point in something. You're the one closest to the action so you need to sort it out. And I think the fact that you are in new territory is stressing you out a little that you are jumpy at everything._

Angela listened to Akira's words. She knew that the younger dhampir was correct and knew her just as well as Augusta and the Winchesters did. She was stressing because it was new territory for her and then to be accompanied by a job that aw as preluded with a nightmare/vision… Some days she just hated her life since it seemed determined to not let her have one. It made her want to have second thoughts about the whole thing.

 _Hey… don't give up on Sam. It's a good thing and I think he'll show you how determined he is to pursue this. I mean, which one did he use?_

"The serious one."

It was true. There were two ways to respond to her gesture of interest and she had used the one that meant she was serious. There was one that said yes I was interested and let's date to see where it goes. The one that Sam gave her… that was one that meant he was really serious. She wasn't suspicious and she knew he was smart and could figure out the difference. She just had a hard time believing that he was serious about pursuing a relationship. She wasn't exactly the normal kind of person.

 _So there's your answer. I know you get into the whole 'am I worthy' thing but just take it. Take the win as you say. I believe Sam is serious and he's always looked out for you._

Angela couldn't really deny that. It was always Sam that was the insistent one to make sure she didn't hurt herself as he put it. According to Dean, when she was small, Sam was the one that pretty much took care of her and made sure she was okay and 'was a bigger bitch than usual' about it especially when she got sick with the flu.

 _You with me, Angie?_

"Yeah I hear ya," she replied with a slight smile, "You win princess. I just… It has me nervous well I've been able to seduce but it never got too far except to maybe a kiss and I can tell dirty jokes with the best of them…"

 _I know. Listen… just focus on the job. Maybe it was something to remind you that something is up and you need to put all your focus and energy into that._

"Don't I know it," Angela countered with a more annoyed and exasperated tone. "Look, what I saw did happen and maybe there is something going on in this town. Can you do a search for omens?"

 _I can do that. Anything else your majesty?_

"Hey, don't fuck with me princess. I don't care if you got a bun in the oven I can still kick your ass and if you need a champion you can throw Fang Boy at me and I'll kick his royally sound."

 _There's my Angie._

"Bitch."

 _Look who's talking Ice Bitch._

Angela grinned, "That's right and don't you forget it." She sobered as she looked around and then at her watch. She judged that Sam would be finished by now. Looking back up, she saw him walking towards her with a thoughtful expression on his face. She added, "But please, check and see if there is anything else going on."

 _You know I will. Even in labor I'd check on an omen for you. Can't have my true champion fight without knowledge. Knowledge is power you know._

"Please don't hit me with old accolades," Angela said with a smile as she looked at Sam approaching. "Look I have to go but if you find anything… let me know."

 _I will. And Angie, you'll figure it out. You always do. It's an interesting ride but you always do._

Angela twitched her lip in a smile as she said her thanks and bye to Akira. She had her phone disconnected by the time Sam came up. She looked at him and said, "Hey. Find anything?"

"Well… it appears that your dream vision thing was right. Same names and everything." Sam looked at Angela as if waiting for her to do something that was typical of a temper tantrum or freaking out.

Angela hummed at that and nodded, "Okay then." She looked at Sam and repeated what she told him earlier, "This isn't the first time I've had one. I've just not had it when I sleep before. We'll figure it out."

Sam looked at Angela. He was relived she felt a bit better but he just didn't like that she felt so off and he could tell she was still thinking about it. He would let it lie and if something hit, she would say something and explain. "I know. So you're okay?"

"Yeah," Angela replied after a thoughtful moment. She looked at Sam and said, "I'm good… and hungry."

Sam couldn't help the grin, "Wanna grab a bite?"

* * *

 **A/N:** The aftermath of Angie's weird dream and they get a case where people ate themselves to death. This and more next time on Blood Lotus...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean was sitting looking through one of Angela's books. He always carried a few of them with them on the road since they helped in a pinch despite the fact that Sam was a whizz with the databases she showed them. Plus he was bored and he needed a moment to process what he had seen. Plus his dog decided to play favorites and stick with Angela for the day. So he was on his own and it was probably a good thing too since he didn't have anything to explain why an FBI agent would have a puppy on the job but it could have been a snow job.

He turned the page when he heard the keys rattle and Sam opened the door carrying a bag of food with the puppies looking like they were riding his feet as they bounded in and made a beeline for him. Angela came in behind Sam with Xander looking like a mature older brother. Show off. That didn't stop Dean from grinning and fishing out a biscuit and then asking Zeppelin to sit. He wanted to laugh when Moira did the same and then both looked at him with puppy eyes. He had his fun and fed them and they took off to lie down in a corner.

 _Smartasses. Literally._

Looking at his brother who seemed lighter in his step, Dean asked, "So how'd it go?"

"Um, no EMF, no sulfur... ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out," Sam replied as he put the bag on the table while Angela sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm. That's where I was putting my money," Dean replied feeling a little disappointed that it was not a demon or ghost. That meant a little more legwork. "You got any ideas, Angie?"

"If you mean I saw what was behind it… then no." Angela gave a teasing grin, "You know I wouldn't make it easy on you."

"Yeah. You'd make me suffer."

"Only because I like you."

Sam couldn't help but give a soft chuckle and a smile. He sobered quickly and asked, "Okay well what about you? Anything?"

Dean had gone to the coroner's office and the things he saw there… He was still having trouble believing it. "Oh, dude. At the coroner's? You didn't see these bodies. I mean these two started eating, and they just kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like Thanksgiving dinner full. Talk about co-dependent."

"You don't want to go there," Angela murmured as she opened a container and peered at it. She looked up and explained, "Psych degree Class of '84."

Dean shook his head and gave a slight roll of his eyes. Of course she would know. Sam sat down in his seat and pulled some papers towards him. "Well, we got our feelers out. Not much more we can do tonight. Alright, I'm just gonna go through some files with Angie... you can go ahead and get going."

Dean sat up a little confused, "Sorry?"

Sam frowned a little as he opened his laptop, "Go ahead. Unleash the kraken. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"And where am I going?"

At this point Angela was a little confused and she was looking at the Winchesters. She was lost on something and she knew it. She had been busy looking at the contents of her meal that she bought and now she was starting to have second thoughts about. She was hungry though but nothing was starting to sound good. She started looking in her pockets and found a dog biscuit. That sounded good and she took a bite and started chewing.

Sam looked at his brother, well aware that Angela was largely ignoring the food she had bought and chewing on a dog biscuit. "Dean, it's Valentine's Day. Your favourite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it? Unattached Drifter Christmas?"

Angela raised her brow. Now it made sense and considering Dean's habits when it came to bars and women… she could get why he would refer to it as that. "And that makes it different from any other night?"

Dean shot a look at her and noticed the saucy look she was giving. He sighed and stood up to get another beer. "Yeah, well... be that as it may, I dunno. I guess I'm not feeling it this year."

"So you're not into bars filled with lonely women?" Angela asked after dumping her food on the table and going to the ice chest to pull out a beer. She popped the top and took a sip as she looked at him expectantly.

"I guess not," Dean offered with a shrug. He shifted to find his brother staring at him with that worried expression of his. "What?"

"It's when a dog doesn't eat," Sam began, "That's when you know something's really wrong." He knew his brother and he knew that Dean hardly ever passed up on bars and lonely women. Hell a few nights ago Dean had a sexcapade so yeah he had a right to be concerned.

"Remarkably patronizing concern and duly noted," Dean countered taking a sip of his beer.

"I'd say an astute observation," Angela commented as she took a sip. "Don't see nothing wrong with a change."

"I knew I was right in calling you the most gorgeous healer," Dean said in appreciation that she wasn't poking at it.

Angela shrugged slightly, "Just noting that change isn't bad. Only if it were believable." She took another sip of beer.

"Nothing's wrong," Dean insisted as he glared slightly at Angela. He really disliked it when she did things like that because she would refuse to rise to the bait and start shouting. "Now are we gonna work or what?"

"I vote work," Angela said after shooting Sam a look before reaching over to grab a file or two to examine. She was working and on an angle that she couldn't readily explain, which was the feeling of offness. The whole thing made her feel off and that was what had her attention. She needed to think and they needed to work.

"Finally the voice of reason," Dean said as he pulled up a file.

Angela said nothing but glanced at Sam before sitting cross-legged on the bed and opened the file on her lap. She looked down and began to read and think. She only looked up once to find both of the Winchesters looking at her and she said, "Hey, work." She gestured at the pile.

Sam knew something was up. He had noticed it the way she glanced at him. It was a tell so to speak considering that she kept a lot of things to herself when she wasn't sure. And when she played poker… she was the best. When she was thinking about something, she kept it close as she worked out her thoughts or if it was a plan she kept it as need to know.

So he kept to his thoughts and looked through the files while pretending things were okay but deep down, he knew that they weren't. It was about an hour when Angela received a phone call and upon checking it out, she excused herself, "It's Kira. Girl talk."

Dean raised his brow at that and watched her leave. He didn't fail to notice the gentle touch she gave to Sam's shoulder before she left. He figured it was nothing since she didn't take the dogs with her. When she was gone he looked at Sam and said, "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Why aren't you and Angie going out?"

Sam frowned trying to figure out what was the cause of this sudden line of questioning. "What?"

"Come on. Don't tell me you didn't plan on going out and after all the nagging you did me."

Sam realized what was going on now. He realized that Dean waited until she was out of earshot to bombard him with this and possibly teasing. He suspected that his brother waited until Angela was out of the room so her feelings didn't get hurt or so she wouldn't see what his brother really had in mind. Playing it safe, Sam replied, "We did go out. We went stargazing."

"Stargazing?"

"Yeah."

"And that's why you wanted to borrow the car?"

Sam sat back and crossed his arms defensively over his chest. He looked at his brother. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

Dean looked at his brother and shook his head, "No. Just trying to figure out what this thing is you're doing."

Sam looked at nothing in particular and tried not to roll his eyes. "Dean… not everything has to be about getting in the sack on the first date."

"Hey I think she's been waiting long enough." Dean took a sip of a fresh bottle of beer that he had opened.

"Dean…" Sam looked at the table while trying not to lose his temper, "She's not like that. Don't talk about her like that."

"I'm not. Just saying that maybe…"

Sam looked at Dean with a look of annoyance. "It's none of your damn business what we do." He got up and went outside to take a breather. He didn't want to lash out at his brother.

Dean watched his brother leave feeling a bit like a dick about that but he just wanted to know. He heard the moan from Xander and looked at him. At the look he got, he said, "Hey, I didn't put her in that light. He's being a bigger bitch than usual." He picked up the file folder and started to read until he got a phone call.

In the meantime Sam leaned against the wall of the motel and took a deep breath. He ran his hand through his locks. It felt like the universe was against him again.

"You really shouldn't let him get to you."

Sam looked up to see Angela leaning against the Impala looking at him. She had her arms crossed in front of her and was holding her phone in one hand. "It's nothing."

Angela hummed at that and moved to lean against the hood. "And I suppose it was nothing that he waited until I was out of the room to bait you." She gave a sigh and a slight smile and put her hands on her lap. "Sam… Dean's only doing it because he knows he can get a rise out of you."

"I just… don't like hearing you described like that. And I remember what you said… the whole thing about you hearing it before. I just don't like it and it feels ten times worse coming from Dean."

Angela listened to Sam explain. She was surprised that he remembered that day when he stormed out of the quickie mart gas stand and she waited him out. "Sam… you do know that what Dean says in flirting… it doesn't mean anything." She looked away and thought about what to say next before adding, "I know it sounds like I allow it but… I know the difference and that is how Dean expresses how he feels."

"Angie…"

Pushing herself off the hood she stood in front of Sam and took his hand. The urges were there and it was getting easier when she obeyed them and it felt right. "Just like how you brood with me, he flirts and I know you are only expressing how you feel." She gave a slight smile and added, "I have had time to observe."

Sam looked up and noticed the look she was giving and gave a smile. He looked back down at her holding his hand. He responded by taking her hand into his and started tracing the contours of her hand. He felt a little better. "I know. I don't see you like that and to hear it or see it… I feel it demeans who you are."

Angela basked in feeling of Sam touching her hand, holding it and caressing it. She understood where Sam was coming from and it was a part of his nature. True he had hardened over the past few years but he still had that gentleness that made him special. She leaned in close and said, "And that is why you're special to me."

Sam looked at her. "You're special to me too." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. Just as he pulled back he was stopped when she responded, keeping him in the kiss.

They kissed again and Sam took the opportunity to savor the taste of her lips. He also became aware of her scent. They broke apart just as Dean opened the door and looked around. When his brother spotted them, without preamble he said, "Hey we got another one."

* * *

Being in the coroner's office was nothing new to Angela. The smell was the same but the only thing that improved in her opinion was the look of the place. She had been in quite a few and in her opinion, the ones conducted back in the 1880s were something out of a horror film though she admitted that the clinics were better maintained. It still didn't improve the smell though and mingled with the smells of a hospital… it was downright overwhelming for her nose. The problem was that she couldn't just say no to going without drawing everyone into an argument of sorts.

So she trailed behind Sam and Dean as they navigated the halls while trying to ignore the smells and focus on the job and it was battling with her concern about the fact that she got the feeling her dream vision was connected to it. She just didn't know what it was. That familiar feeling was haunting and she didn't like it.

As she walked down the hall a few paces behind the brothers, she caught a whiff of something. It was brief and faint but it was distinct. It had her pause and look up and around. Dean always said she had a super sniffer and the side effect from her 'gene therapy' was a vastly improved sense of smell and her hearing was a bit better than before. Anything else she hadn't noticed but that didn't mean that it wasn't there. At the moment her nose was working out the scent.

Having chased demons most of her life, she was very familiar with their scent. Demon blood was as unique as angel blood and they both had universal constants that made up their scents. From there, depending on the meat suit or whatever, she hadn't figured it out, the individuals started coming through. This though, she was only focused on the generic and it was there.

It was hardly appropriate to go around and start sniffing people but Angela was certain that if there was a demon in the place, she would need to take care of it especially if she was the only one that was available at the moment. It put her further behind the Winchesters but she had to make sure and stood stock still and let her nose do the work.

One of the interesting things she learned about people was that they tended to ignore the strange and unusual and mostly it was because they didn't want to be perceived as busybodies. They hadn't met Dean Winchester who was a nosy bitch about everything in his brother's life when it concerned a girl. Angela knew she was going to have to appeal to Dean at some point to lay off for a while. As much as she enjoyed being with Sam, she didn't want it to be because she had to talk him down every time Dean hit a nerve.

Pausing in the hall gave her the means to concentrate. The smells were all blended in there and it made her wish she had one of the dogs with her but it was supposed to be a fairly sterile environment and dogs were a breeding ground for them. Like they didn't see what they brought in with them. She could do this.

There ended up being a couple of suspected but one struck her as being odd. He walked right by her carrying a suitcase. He was bald and wearing a suit. First glance he looked like a lawyer sort and that wasn't unusual in a place like this. But something struck her as odd about him and she decided to focus on him. The scent of sulfur was there but it was everywhere and it was getting her frustrated.

She was interrupted when she heard Dean calling, "Hey, Angie! Waiting on you."

Angela looked back at the bald man that continued walking. She frowned, disappointed since she was so close but couldn't investigate further. He was really bothering her and she wanted to find out what the hell was going on. She gave a reluctant glance back and trotted to catch up. "Sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just had a thought and was thinking about it." It was the truth in part.

Dean looked at her and then at Sam before going in to meet the coroner but not before muttering, "Another head case."

It was a ripe opportunity to call Dean out on it but Angela was willing to let it go. She really didn't have definite proof and she really wasn't willing to leave them on this if she could provide help. She adjusted her suit and straightened the sleeves a bit. She still had pride in the fact that it had been tailor made for her and it had the sigils she had been honored with and had worn most of her life. No shame in it.

"Agent Marley! You just can't stay away," the coroner exclaimed as he finished covering a body.

"I heard you tagged another double suicide," Dean replied, slipping into his role.

"I was just finished closing them up."

"Dr. Corman, this is my partner Special Agent Cliff," Dean gestured towards Sam, "And this is…"

"Dr. Nevarra," Dr. Corman replied looking in awe at seeing Angela. He held out his hand which she shook promptly. "You don't need any introduction."

Angela smiled, "Thank you, Dr. Corman. It's a pleasure."

"I read your paper on bone variant analysis and I have to admit it was fascinating." Dr. Corman looked at her before asking, "So what brings you here, Doctor?"

Angela knew she had to act fast before Sam and Dean started asking questions and they blew the con. Fortunately she was close enough to the truth and was able to reply, "Well I work for the FBI, obviously, and as you know my specialties are in pathology and forensic anthropology. I've helped the FBI identify anomalies on cases and when Special Agents Marley and Cliff came across this, they thought I could help." She smiled to seal the deal. "Would you mind if we took a look?"

"Not at all – but like I said, their good and plenties are already Tupperwared." Dr. Corman opened the fridge to show what he meant. "Do what you need to do Doctor. Just leave the keys with Marty, up front. And please, gentlemen, refrigerate after opening." He looked at Sam and Dean with a warning look before taking his coat and hat. He paused to say, "Good night, Doctor," with a smile and left.

Angela was polite and wished him good night. She smiled and commented, "He's a nice man."

"A doctor? Really?"

Angela turned to look at Dean and explained, "John Hopkins alumnus and I still have a license to practice. The Ph.D. was a side gig." She took in the expression they were giving her and added, "Seriously. I am a doctor. I'll show you the diplomas."

"Damn. What did you do before hooking up with us," Dean asked with an impressed attitude.

"Author, lawyer, statesmen, architect and farmer, doctor… list goes on," Angela offered with a shrug as she removed her jacket and grabbed a set of gloves and went to the fridge. "I am a bit of a nerd if you want to say it."

Dean glanced at Sam and then replied since he couldn't help it, "Nah but I know Sam here is fan girling at ya. I can see the drool."

Sam scowled at Dean but said nothing as he helped take out the containers. He knew she went to several colleges but being an actually medical doctor… that was something impressive and very much like her. And she was well known. He managed to get out, "And I wasn't fan girling. It was the coroner."

"Only because I am known in my field. You'd be surprised at how many requests one can get to engage in research and co-author. And I did have to be in that world for a little while." Angela bent over the container she was looking at to inspect the organs. "So now you know that, I believe we have work to get through. Start looking." She gestured at the organs in their containers.

There was nothing to argue about and they set to work examining the organs for anything that looked suspicious and stank of the supernatural. Angela looked at the minor organs with interest. It had been some time that she actually looked at a specimen in a lab setting. She was actually reminded of her time in medical school as she examined the organs and she was wished that she had been there for the autopsy.

 _And I am being morbid and strolling through memory lane._

"Hey – be my Valentine?"

Angela looked up to see Dean push a container with one of the victim's hearts towards Sam. She raised her brow at Dean while Sam gave him a sigh and slight eye roll. She shook her head slightly since it was a little amusing if icky at the thought. She went back to examining what she had in front of her and tentatively picked up the container and tried to sniff it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa – wait a second."

Sam was holding up the two hearts and looking at them. He held them up so Dean and Angela could see under the magnifier. "These hearts both have identical marks. It's like some kind of letter."

Angela took a peek and her eyes widened at seeing the markings. "Oh no."

"What?"

Sam peered at it trying to determine what it was that had Angela react that way. Taking a closer look, he realized why she would say that and echoed her 'oh no'. He pointed out, "I think it's Enochian."

"Angel scratches?" Dean looked at his brother and then Angela. "Angie."

"It is Enochian," Angela offered. She had a hard time believing what she was seeing. She knew angels were dicks but not this low. The whole thing about people offing themselves off by eating or shooting themselves to death… that sounded more demonic. "The same kind that are on our ribs… I think."

"You think or know?"

Angela looked at Dean and explained, "It is Enochian. In term s of it being like what's on your ribs… not sure. This is a unique mark of Enochian and if we want to find out. We should probably call Cas on this one."

"Well, can't argue with the doctor," Dean said with a grin as he fished out his phone. He dialed Castiel's number and waited for the angel to pick up. Once he did, he didn't waste time on pleasantries, "Cas, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31C, basement level. St. James Medical Cen..."

"I'm there now."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like they got another one and Cas drops in. What is that? Enochian? More to come on Blood Lotus...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You're right, Sam and Angela confirmed it. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'd find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well." Castiel put down the heart that he had picked up without concern for gloving up. He looked at Angela and commented, "Good that you remembered."

"I had time when I was at Karnak," Angela offered with a shrug. "Besides I had to be able to understand your screeching."

"So what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam looked at Castiel and he got the feeling that it was going to be something that wasn't going to be good.

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate," Castiel explained in his dry manner. He glanced at Angela as if to scan her from the inside out until he caught her eye. It was unnoticed by the Winchesters as they processed what they had just been told.

"Okay, but who put them there?" Dean looked at the angel as he paced in thought.

"Well… your people call them Cupid."

"A what?"

"Cupid," Angela answered, "Well technically a lower order of angel. A cherub." At the looks she was getting she shrugged, "What? I was bored and learned." _Not to mention that Gabe taught me._

"A cherub?" Dean looked at Angela and then Castiel, not sure of what to believe. It was one thing to hear his girl actually being a doctor. It was another thing entirely when she knew the order of angels. Then again he shouldn't be surprised since she is considered their earthbound angel. At least she wasn't a dick.

"Yeah, they're all over the world. There's dozens of them," Castiel confirmed. He looked up at the ceiling, not at all put out that his charge knew about cherubs. No doubt she had learned what she could about them.

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?"

Angela knew what Dean meant but the next comment had her burst into giggles when Castiel replied, "They're not incontinent."

Sam looked at Angela, liking that she was amused and surprised that she could giggle. She laughed and chuckled but giggling… that was something else. At the moment though the needed to focus and while she normally was the voice of reason, he had to step up, "Okay, anyway. So what are you saying exactly?"

"That a Cupid has gone rogue, and we have to stop him before he kills again," Castiel replied, his gravelly voice taking on a sense of urgency.

"Cas… that sounds a little ridiculous," Angela countered. "I mean… they are cherubs."

"And you know as well as I that it doesn't take much," Castiel countered while walking up towards her to look her in the eye.

"They're cherubs," she asserted firmly. To emphasize her point, she crossed her arms over her chest and she looked the angel in the eye.

It would have turned into a stare off that probably would have ended badly for both parties. Dean waved his arms and said that it was enough and that they were going after the cherub. Angela conceded easily but still convinced that the cherub wasn't the cause. She wasn't in the mood to talk about it and sat in the car quietly while mulling on things.

They ended up in a restaurant that was really good pickings for them to catch a Cupid. The three mortals sat waiting for their order while Castiel surveyed around. The waitress brought their orders, placing the cheeseburger in front of Dean and the salad in front of Sam. The medium rare steak she placed in front of Angela. Sam eyed her steak and noted the red liquid and the tender pink meat. As far as he was concerned, she never went for the rare or even raw.

"So what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean started moving things on his plate to add what he wanted on his cheeseburger. He completely ignored the fact that Angela ordered medium rare steak and the blood was seeping out as she cut it into little bite size bits. Her money if she wanted to spend it to live a little.

"This place is an excess of human reproduction, it's exactly the kind of garden that Cupid will come to... pollinate," Castiel replied still looking around before looking to see Dean add ketchup to his burger while ignoring the fact that Angela snickered at what he said. "I don't know why you find this so humorous."

"It's hilarious Cas," Angela countered as she speared a piece with her fork and looked at the meat. "Mostly because you find words that just… create a laugh." She scrutinized it and sniffed it before taking a bite. She then put the fork down and pushed the plate away the same time as Dean did his.

Sam watched the whole thing. It was like overnight both Angela's and Dean's appetites had changed. Earlier she didn't touch what she got and opted for a dog biscuit. She did eventually eat a little bit but it was only a bite. Dean… he wasn't hungry. When was his brother not ever hungry? "Wait, you're not hungry?"

"No," Dean replied as he eyed his cheeseburger and decided against it. He then noticed the steak and said, "And why are you ragging on me and not her?"

"I thought it would be good. It wasn't." Angela shrugged. She wasn't really hungry. Her focus was more on finding what was going on. Food sounded good at first but she wasn't in the mood for it. She was becoming more focused on the job and mostly because of that nagging feeling she had.

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Castiel didn't even wait for an answer before helping himself to Dean's cheeseburger. He didn't bother looking up even though he had three pairs of eyes staring at him and one set was thoughtful about the whole thing. Then he felt it. "He's here."

"Where? I don't see anything?" Sam looked around.

Angela was just looking at the scene. She wanted to groan at the fact that she could actually see what was going on. It was bad enough she confessed about the reapers but other angels? On the one hand it was handy since most didn't expect her to blatantly see the ghosts and the angels when they were in their invisible mode. On the other hand, it was just one more thing to remind her that she wasn't exactly normal. Still it was rare for her to see other orders of angels.

She stared at the scene as a sort of breeze took over and she saw people suddenly start becoming interested in one another. There was love in the air so to speak and it reminded her of when she set up Akira and Christian. It had been a feat in of itself since Fang Boy became a shy little schoolboy and very nerdy; he was just like when they first met on their first job together. Akira was oblivious to it but Angela realized it was a cover. And she ended up playing matchmaker. She pointed at the scene, "There."

"Correct," Castiel confirmed.

Dean looked over to where Angela was pointing and Castiel was looking. "Same side of the booth couple over there?" He raised his brow slightly at the couple starting to make out.

"Yep," Angela said as she continued to stare at the scene. She looked like she was getting ready to hunt something. Her right hand was on the table near her knife and was close enough to be grabbed in an instant. It was habit to be ready in case something happened. Now that she had sights on the Cupid, she had to move. She wanted to question him before things went wrong.

Quietly, she got up and started moving in the direction she saw Cupid move. She only paused to take one more bit of her steak and pop it in her mouth. She ignored the Winchesters as she followed. At the same time Castiel told the Winchesters to meet him in the back. He then did his angel disappearing act.

Sam and Dean were wondering what was going on. They were sort of used to Castiel going here and there in the blink of an eye but that didn't mean that they were cool with it. Dean looked at Sam as he gave that slight toss of his head that suggested that they follow. While it was good that they may have a lead, Sam was growing more concerned about Angela and her behavior. True he had seen her look alert as she was now on the hunt but this felt different.

It was different because he was noticing things he hadn't noticed before. One in particular was… It actually embarrassed him to end to think about it. But it did have him wondering how she dealt with the same issue and… it was a turn on to think about what she thought.

Forcing it back he followed his brother to the back of the restaurant where they found Castiel looking at nothing with his hand extended. Sam immediately looked for Angela and found her standing there just watching. It was a little disconcerting since it looked like when they saw those possessed people waiting when Lucifer freed and chained Death. He asked, "Cas, where is he?"

"I have him tethered," the angel replied. He focused and began his chant in Enochian. "Manifest yourself."

It was a bit dramatic with the language and it was expected that the Cupid would manifest themselves automatically. That was usually the case when it came to conducting spells and summoning rituals. Hell when Angela summoned Cary the response was usually immediate. So when nothing seemed to happen the Winchesters were at a loss. Dean approached Castiel and asked, "So where is he?"

Dean was not normally a touchy feeling type of guy. Kisses and hugs were not his thing. So it was completely unexpected and made him feel like he was being manhandled when he was grabbed from behind, lifted up and given a hug. His face contorted in uncomfortableness and disgust as he was shaken in this bear hug.

"Here I am."

Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Help!"

"Oh help is on the way," came the response, "Yes it is. Yes it is. Yes it is."

Dean was ready to start trying to hit something when all of a sudden he was let go. He dropped to his feet and watched as a big, naked man walk towards Castiel and grab him in a similar hug. Dean looked on in shock and maybe just a little glad that the shoe was on the other foot. And he couldn't get over the fact that he was staring at a buck naked man hugging the holy tax accountant. "This is Cupid."

"Yes," Castiel grunted out, his discomfort apparent on his face.

At that moment Cupid turned and spotted Sam who was enjoying the relative safety of not being hugged. The moment Cupid spotted him… "And look at you, huh?"

Sam was a bit more emotionally receptive than his brother but he really was uncomfortable the moment the big naked man started advancing towards him. He tried to turn and run but was greeted by the angel head on. The nice thing he could say was that he wasn't lifted off his feet.

Having got over that sudden encounter, Dean looked at Castiel and asked, "Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?"

Castiel explained, "This is their handshake." He gestured at Sam and Cupid where it was clear that Sam was trying very hard not to hit the Cupid and that he desperately wanted to get away.

"Well I don't like it," Dean declared.

"No one likes it."

Finally Cupid let Sam go and gave him a pat on the arm. He let out a sigh of satisfaction as he walked up towards Castiel and Dean and asked with a big smile on his face, "What can I do for you?"

"We need you to answer a question," Angela's voice entered.

Cupid turned into her direction. The expression on his face became priceless and it shocked the Winchesters. It was also clear what the Cupid was going to do and Dean knew he had to stop Sam from overreacting. Both watched as the Cupid approached Angela looking like he saw God himself.

"Oh my… it is you! It is you!"

Angela gave a smile and opened her arms a bit to reveal the sigils on her jacket sleeves. "Hello Cupid."

Cupid advanced with his arms open and before anyone could say anything or even do anything, the Cupid had his arms wrapped around her in a hug. It was more startling when she wrapped her own arms around the Cupid in a responding hug. She was smiling much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh I can't believe it. I am talking with the Malachi, our earthbound sister!"

"Believe it," Angela replied as she patted the Cupid on the back. "But I really need you to help us out."

"Oh anything for you, sister."

"Hey, she's not your sister." Dean couldn't help himself. He was stopped by Sam's expression.

Luckily it didn't deter from the whole point of manifesting the Cupid. Angela looked at him and gestured, "Please."

When they joined the others, Castiel began his line of questioning, "Why are you doing this?"

Angela made a slight moaning sound and she pressed her hand to her forehead while the Cupid replied, "Doing what?"

"Your targets, the ones you've marked. They're slaughtering each other."

"Nice one, Cas," Angela muttered.

It was clear that the Cupid was confused about what was going on. "What?"

Dean took over, "Listen, birthday suit. We know." He waved off Angela before she could speak and continued, "We know you've been flitting around, popping people with a poisoned arrow making them murder each other."

"What we don't know is why."

The Cupid looked at Castiel with a sad expression, "You think that I…?"

It was awkward when the Cupid started sobbing. Angela sighed and looked at the three of them like they did the most terrible thing ever and that was to kick a puppy. "I told you, it wasn't the cherubs. They're cherubs." She gestured wildly at that before turning to look at the Cupid.

It was effect enough to have the Winchesters shuffle a bit uncomfortably on their feet. Even Castiel looked a bit uncomfortable at what was happening. They watched the sobbing cherub when Sam tentatively suggested, "Should… should somebody maybe go talk to him?"

"I don't think that matters," Dean said as he gestured at the Cupid who was being soothed by Angela.

Angela knew that it wasn't a Cupid doing this. How she knew this… she wasn't sure but there was nothing to suggest that the Cupid was malicious. She figured that they were the kind that were just happy doing what they do. "Hey… I don't think you did this."

"You don't?"

Angela looked at the Cupid and shook her head, "No. I know all you want to do is your duty. You love doing it don't you?" She wrapped her arms around the Cupid in a hug.

"Love is more than a word to me," the Cupid said. "Thank you. You've always held a high regard for us even though you didn't know why."

"I try to give everyone a chance." Angela released the cherub and straightened up. "Now we are sorry if your feelings were hurt." She gestured at the trio watching them.

It was like playing footsie until Castiel stepped forward and confirmed, "We are sorry for… hurting your feelings." He didn't appreciated being grabbed into a hug and the Cupid sobbed on his shoulder.

"Oh I love 'love'. I love it. If that's wrong, I don't wanna be right."

Castiel tried to be understanding but he really didn't understand what was going on and voiced it, "I have no idea what you're saying."

Angela shook her head and gently tapped the cherub on the shoulder. "Can you tell us what you have been doing?"

"I was just on my appointed rounds." The cherub straightened up and looked mostly at Castiel. "Whatever my targets do after that, that's nothing to do with me. I was following my orders." The cherub looked at Castiel before grabbing him and asking, "Please, brother. Read my mind. Read my mind. You'll see."

Angela sighed at that. She had been telling them that the cherubs weren't at work but it appeared that they needed to verify that. She waited with her hands on her hips while Castiel read the cherub's mind. When Castiel confirmed that he was telling the truth and she said, "See? Told you so."

"Jiminy Christmas, thank you," the cherub said, thankful. He looked at Angela and added, 'Oh I know you believed me, Malachi. The Malachi is always just in her judgment. She looks at everyone fairly and she knows who is good and evil."

"Uh… I don't know about that," Angela replied a bit awkward, "But I appreciate the thanks." She looked at the Winchesters and said, "So now we can go and…"

"Wait, wait," Dean interrupted. He looked at the cherub and continued, "You said you were just following orders. Whose orders?"

The Cupid started laughing at that. "Heaven, silly. Heaven."

Dean thought about it for a moment and asked, "Why does heaven care of Harry met Sally?"

"Mostly they don't. You know certain bloodlines, certain destinies." The Cupid tried to explain as best as he could, being eager to share what he did. "Like yours and of course yours, sister."

"What?"

Angela saw that this was going into territory that was going to come out bad. She tried to stop it but it was too late and the Cupid explained, "The union of John and Mary Winchester very big deal upstairs. Top priority arrangement. And with you sister, the union of your parents, another big priority."

Dean felt the beginnings of agitation of being screwed with by angels again. He didn't even like what was being implied about his girl either. "Are you saying you fixed up our parents?" He gestured to include Angela in that assessment.

"Well not me, but yeah." The Cupid chuckled a bit. "Oh it wasn't easy. Couldn't stand each other at first but when we were done with them… perfect couple." The Cupid looked at Angela who was looking worried and added, "But you sister. You're a natural. I mean, what you did for your charge and friend and her husband. Nothing heaven could have done what you have. The matches you've made… Makes me wish you were one of us."

"What is he talking about?" Sam looked at Angela and noticed she was looking a little blanched at the scene that was unfolding.

"Oh the Malachi here… very good at matchmaking. Doesn't need to mark targets. She just… encourages and the targets see." The Cupid was smiling with glee. "In fact she had a hand in getting John and Mary Winchester together. Helped make them a perfect couple."

"They're dead," Dean countered sharply. He knew that he shouldn't be pissed at Angela. More likely she had no clue what was going on. He knew though she loved Mary and would have helped her out if she wanted to make a life with John. It was because of love that she stayed away. This stank of manipulation and he was starting to get pissed.

The Cupid seemed to realize that it wasn't exactly a happy moment. He sobered slightly but still spoke in a pleasant voice, "I'm sorry, but the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Our sister needed to be born. It was just meant to be." The Cupid couldn't resist his little chuckle and spoke in sing song, "A match made in heaven. Heaven."

Dean had enough and took a swing. He aimed for the chest and it felt like he met with a brick wall. He clutched his fist trying to work off the pain. "Sonofabitch." He turned to find the Cupid gone and demanded, "Where is he? Where did he go?"

"I believe you upset him," Castiel answered.

"You did upset him," Angela added. She sighed when Dean looked at her but didn't say anything else. She knew that Dean was already battling a shortening fuse.

"Upset him?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was sure that she heard the same thing he did.

"Dean, enough," Sam interceded. He raised his hand in a calming gesture trying to keep his brother from doing something else.

"What?"

"You just punched a cupid."

"I punched a dick," Dean clarified as he shouted.

"Cherubs are harmless," Angela further corrected. "They aren't dicks."

"Says you who'd willingly hug a birthday suit," Dean spluttered with his eyes narrowed as he gestured at Angela. "Not to mention having a hand in matchmaking."

"And if you're suggesting that I would ever use empath like that, then you're the one being the dick," she countered in that deadly calm. She stared at Dean dead on to let him know that she didn't appreciate being accused of that kind of thing. She could understand that he was upset at the whole thing that cherubs did but that didn't mean he had the right to think that. "You have no right."

Sam knew that this could get out of hand and while it was amusing to watch his brother and Angela fight since she could kick his ass and Dean was sly about fighting, he didn't want to risk creating a disturbance. He interceded, "Um… are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?"

"Or not," Dean replied still feeling pissed and started walking back.

Angela watched him go with a firm expression but her heart went out to him. It was alarming at his behavior and hers was abominable as well. She wanted to pick a fight but she bit it back because she knew that Dean didn't like anything he angels did. She didn't either. In fact she was just as shocked and abhorred at finding out that her parents were matched like theirs were. It hurt even worse that she had a hand in encouraging it.

It then occurred to her about what the cherub said. She had feelings for Sam and it was love. Did it mean that they 'marked' them as well? Was there no concept of free will or choice or whatever the hell it was called? She pursed her lips and followed Dean. She couldn't help but brush her hand against Sam's as she passed him.

Sam felt her hand and squeezed it. The same thought occurred to him and the idea of it… it hurt. He didn't like it and he wanted to be pissed too but the way his brother and his girl were behaving… that was his more immediate concern. All he could do was follow and let it rest for the night. There was always tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like a cherub aka Cupid is a source. WTH? Dean punched a cupid? Keep watching for more Blood Lotus...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was a cool morning with a bright sun. There was nothing to indicate that anything bad happened the night before. Angela sat on the roof of the motel and surveyed the town. Everything looked peaceful and she could see people going about their business. They had no idea of the world she lived and worked in. It was all so normal and different from what she had learned to live with since the day she became a full on dhampir.

"Are you mad at me sister?"

Angela blinked and turned to see the cherub from the night before looking at her like a kicked puppy. She had trouble saying no to Sam's puppy eyes. This… it was pathetic and heart wrenching. "No, I'm not. Not at you."

"Then why are you so sad?"

Angela looked at nothing in particular. She knew that if Sam or Dean were there, they would be uncomfortable at the fact that there was a naked man there. She knew that they thought it extremely weird and awkward that she would hug said naked man. In truth she didn't see them as naked. She didn't see it and she knew that they were virtually harmless; they really believed in love and their mission.

Knowing that the cherub was waiting for an answer she replied, "Just… the whole thing about your mission. Your orders."

The cherub sighed but still looked sad. Finally he said, "There are some bloodlines and destinies that happy and are paid attention to. You had to be born. Our sister had to be born to protect mortals. It is her gift."

"That I get but it does call into question if there is such a thing as choice and free will," Angela said as she looked at the cherub. "I mean… do we really have a choice and are feelings real?"

"Of course they are. Without feelings… the world is lousy."

Angela couldn't help but smile. The cherub was trying so hard to please like an eager beagle. "Don't try too hard. I like you guys being cheerful. I know you love your job."

"I do. We all do."

The earnestness had Angela smiling. She really didn't have the heart to be mean about the whole thing. Dean could be that way and she didn't blame him at all. She had been there when Michael gave his spiel to him when they went back in time to stop Anna from making sure that Sam and Dean were never born. She hadn't really thought about it much except the fact that she got to see Mary again.

The whole experience had been… stunning. She felt stunned and a mish mash of feelings. It was déjà vu being there back in the seventies and she had lived it. It was awkward since she knew things that were going to happen. She was concerned because it knocked a lot out of Castiel and the amount of blood… it was disturbing. And it was speechlessness because she got to see Mary alive and well and happy with John.

She had to step in when Mary wanted them to leave. She stepped out from behind Sam and said that it was urgent. That changed the whole deal because she knew that Mary knew that she wouldn't set foot on her doorstep unless it was deadly serious. Mary trusted her that much. And it felt good to just see her again. It's why it made it hard to swallow the fact that the boys suggested that she leave John.

Fending off Anna was a huge fight that showed what she was capable of. She remembered Mary looking at her with a bit of shock since she had never shown Mary her more… demonstrative abilities. But she knew she could fight and Angela was what Dean would call a spider monkey on crack given the way she sprang and fought. That was only because it was an angel and she had fought an angel before she met Mary but still…

Seeing Anna kill Sam… that felt like a rip across her heart. Angela remembered feeling like she did when Sam first died. This felt worse since she was more aware of her feelings. She could recall screeching an inhumane screech and lunging at Anna. That was until Michael came and took care of it. Then she turned into a sobbing mess and she got angry with Michael. She listened to the 'talk' from that dick and even told him he was a dick.

 _The only reason you haven't been punished for your disrespect is because you are needed. You would do well to remember that you are nothing more than a means to an end._

She didn't know which was worse: her knowing that Michael could make good on his implied threat or that Dean saw it and was pissed about anything that had to do with angels. Michael did make good on his promise though and fixed Sam and sent them all back to their time. It was one time she was actually grateful for the powers of heaven but that didn't mean that she was anxious to be friends with all of them. That whole incident was what prompted her to start working up the courage to tell or at least let Sam know that she was interested in him and more than friends.

Thinking about everything, she said, "I know. Like I said… the whole destiny thing…"

"But you are important. You needed to be born. Without you, countless people would have suffered. You are a light on this world."

"And have you heard about things I've done and what happened to me?"

"Oh the news about hell… that was terrible," the cherub replied looking upset at even mentioning hell. "We all wondered about you getting out or even if there was going to be a rescue. Then you were out and there were no orders for it."

Angela always knew that Gabriel was not on exactly stellar terms with heaven. He was in his personal witness protection plan even then. As far as she knew, people described it as a rogue angel force storming the castle so to speak. She knew the details since she lived it. "Well… I escaped my holding and fought my way up until I was barricaded. Then I was rescued."

"By which brother? Was it Michael? He was particularly concerned."

"No. It was another. I forget the name." Angela decided against telling the cherub about Gabriel's involvement. After all he wasn't exactly doing his job as the messenger archangel. It wasn't that she didn't trust the cherub, she was just doing what she always did and she owed it to the archangel that had been there even when she thought he wasn't.

"I am glad he saved you. You've always been the nice one. Some of our brothers tell of you helping them when they had to take a vessel."

"That's news to me. But regardless… if they were in trouble, I would have helped them." Angela gave a smile and a shoulder bump to reassure the cherub. It was a surprise to find out that she helped an angel. She was pretty good at sensing them out. Then it occurred to her that they probably let the human take over and that was who she was talking to.

"I know. It's who you are." The cherub sighed and looked at the landscape. He got a slow smile on his face and added, "Ah love is in the air."

"It was yesterday."

The cherub protested, "No, it's still around." He then looked around conspiratorially before leaning towards and added, "It's you."

Angela normally would have deflected. She preferred that people didn't know her business nor her feelings but this was a cherub. And they tended to know things a little bit different than their higher order brothers. Still she wanted to know, "Did you mark me?"

"No. Isn't that great?"

"Um… not exactly reassuring. Could you clarify?"

The cherub gave a tolerant smile like he was talking to a five year old. "You are not marked at all and yet there is love in the air." He waved his hands in the air just happy to be thinking of love.

Angela blinked, not quite understanding what the cherub was saying. "What do you mean that I'm not marked?"

"You haven't been marked. No orders were given for you. Or for Sam."

Angela blinked at that. She wasn't sure she heard right. There were no orders concerning her and Sam? That was a bit strange in of itself. "What do you mean no orders?"

"Well it means… no orders," the cherub replied with a slight shoulder shrug while still smiling. "But you still fell in love. And no one thought that it would happen. It just did. It had all the cherubs just leaping for joy. It is rare for love to manifest like it does in you."

"Like in me?"

"True, pure selfless love…" The cherub sighed like he was basking in the feeling. He stared at nothing dreamily. He then looked at Angela and added, "And that is why your targets are not marked. You are a natural."

"All I did was set up a few people that it was obvious that they liked each other. And maybe a few opposites attracting but I'm not a cherub. I'm not an angel."

"You're the earthbound angel. The beacon of light for all; the protector." The cherub waved his hands as if to announce who she was. "Oh I am so happy for you."

"You still have me stumped at the fact that I haven't been marked."

"Well… heaven didn't really expect you to love just one person. You were expected to love all people no matter what."

Angela thought about it for a moment. "Okay I'll buy that. But what does that have to do with the fact that I set up the princess and the Fang Boy?" She looked at the cherub still trying to process things. As good as she was at times reading in between the lines, sometimes she needed a bit of clarification on things or she needed time to sort things out.

"For you it is natural. You don't need us to help you. Once you touch someone, they find happiness. You bring that just by being you." The cherub studied her and saw the confusion. "How else did Mary and John meet? You had a hand in that."

"And they are now dead. What does that say?"

The cherub shrugged, "I don't know. And I see it makes you sad. That is why we are jealous. Your feelings… what you do… it's all natural. There is no involvement from heaven."

Angela knew she was going to have to think about that. She thought it ludicrous since she wasn't a fricking angel. But the fact that she wasn't hit by a Cupid's arrow… that was a relief. She didn't like the idea that she was being manipulated and she hated it on any level. The question remained though if Sam was being manipulated and thinking about that made her head and heart hurt. So she wouldn't think about it.

"There were no orders about Sam," the cherub added.

Angela turned to look at the cherub. She wanted to make sure she heard right and the cherub was being unusually serious about the whole thing. She frowned slightly and was going to say something but her phone rang. She could ignore it but given that they were on a case, she couldn't ignore it and it was Sam calling anyway. She answered, "Yeah?"

 _Got another one. Wanna take a look?_

"Yeah, give me twenty and I'll get ready." She hung up her phone and looked to see the cherub still looking at her with that serious expression. She gestured at her phone and said, "I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again."

"Don't be afraid, sister."

"What?"

The cherub continued to look at her with a serious expression before clarifying, "I am told to tell you: don't be afraid, sister. Love is your greatest gift and strength. It will find a way; you will find a way."

Angela would have said something but a noise distracted her. She looked to see that it was a vehicle making a lot of noise. When she turned back, the cherub was gone. She opened her mouth and pressed her lips together. If there was one thing about angels is that they were consistent with the disappearing act. Since there was nothing else, she got to her feet and walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off like she was jumping off a mid-chest brick wall rather than a one story building. Time to get to work.

* * *

"You okay?"

Angela looked at Sam after adjusting her suit jacket, making sure the three quarter sleeves folded right. She had been in thought on the trip back to the coroner's office. She only commented when it was expected of her. She knew she had not been paying attention to Sam and now she felt bad about it when she looked up and saw the concern in his eyes. "Um… I… don't… know."

Sam studied her, concerned that she seemed a little distracted. He had noticed it the moment she appeared wearing her suit that showed off her curves very nicely and with a slightly distracted air. He pretended to ignore it on the way there but now… "You wanna talk about it?"

Angela knew that he would be persistent and he was already agitated because Dean wasn't acting his usual self. She replied, "I do but… not here."

"Angie…"

"Please. We will talk. I want to. Trust me."

Sam believed her and she wasn't begging. She was asking. He nodded, "Okay. I'm worried about you."

"I know." She gave a slight smile and added, "And I'm sorry. I'm good to go."

Sam wasn't going to question it anymore. They would talk later and he had her word. He nodded and on impulse took her hand and gave it a squeeze. It felt good that she responded with a squeeze of her own and her thumb rubbed the back of his hand. He reluctantly broke it when they were greeted by Dr. Corman.

The coroner led them into his autopsy room saying, "You said you wanna hear about any other weird ones." He led the pair over to the body on the slab.

"Okay."

The coroner lifted the sheet after waiting for Angela to get closer. It was her right since she was a doctor and the FBI called her in to take a look. He sighed as he moved the sheet. "Lester Finch."

What Sam and Angela saw was a man that looked like he had a basketball stuffed in his gut. She made a slight face but it was still pursed in a look of interest. Sam thought it weird but he could see that she was fascinated. He had no trouble believing that she earned her rights as a doctor. He could imagine her being one since all she wanted to do was help people. He looked at the coroner and accepted the file folder while Angela pulled on a pair of gloves and started to probe the body.

"This gentleman used to weigh four hundred pounds or so until a gastric bypass which brought down his weight considerably."

Angela pressed her hands like she would test for tenderness on the abdomen for injuries. It gave her a reason to lean in close and take a sniff. At least she wasn't too obvious about that meaning that she would crouch on the ground and sniff out a trail. That was a little embarrassing.

The coroner let her continue to look and continued talking to Sam, "Then for some reason, last night, he decided to go on a Twinkie binge."

Sam had been looking at the file and the COD had him look up and ask, "So he died from a Twinkie binge?"

The coroner hesitated and replied, "Well, after he blew out the band around his stomach… he filled it up till he burst." He turned to look at the body. "When he could no longer swallow… he started jamming the cakes down his gullet with a… with a toilet brush."

"I concur," Angela said as she finished examining the throat.

Sam winced at the idea the guy stuffed food down his mouth with a toilet brush. It was a little gross and just… eww. He ran his finger along the collar of his shirt, thankful that his throat wasn't like that. It did when he had his tonsillectomy but this…

"It was like he was ramrodding a cannon."

Angela continued her inspection and her sniffing. She could definitely smell the sugar and all the crap that made that gooey yumminess called a Twinkie. The stomach indeed had exploded and for most people, they would have been on the ground bellowing in pain and dying since the stomach acids would be eating everything else. Yet this guy continued stuffing his face. He must have been in agony and yet he didn't stop.

That familiar twinge she felt before when she had her dream vision came again. She could feel it down her spine and she tried not to let it be known lest she raise suspicion. Instead she shifted her shoulders to indicate that what she heard made her cringe a little. The feeling though… it was awfully familiar and she wasn't liking it at all. Maybe she was paranoid but her feelings and instinct had always served her well and Sam and Dean trusted their lives on it despite the fact that sometimes her interactions had them question her sanity.

She was frowning in thought and inspecting when she heard the unmistakable sound of a cap being unscrewed and the sloshing of liquid. She frowned a little as the smell of whiskey hit her nostrils. She could even identify the brand and that was more like a party trick. But it had her suspicious since before today she hadn't seen the coroner take a drink and from a hip flask no less.

Sam was trying to look calm and playing the role by asking, "So, what do you make of it?" He was directing it towards Dr. Corman but he was also directing it at Angela.

Dr. Corman replied, "I'd say that it was a very peculiar thing to do." He took a drink from the flask he had in his pocket.

Sam eyed the coroner surprised to see the drinking and yet not. The fact that he spent his days looking at dead bodies and determining how they died… it was enough to drive a man to drink. It was just strange that he had never seen the man do it before. It was turning out to be a very strange day but he was also thinking that this Lester Finch's death was suspicious enough to be related. The how they were connected was the sticking point. He glanced at Angela and asked, "You find anything?"

"What Dr. Corman determined." Angela straightened up and turned to look at the two men looking at her. "It is death by Twinkies. I'm just surprised that he would kept at it after his stomach burst." She looked at the body and added, "He must have been in serious agony from the stomach acids but he just kept… eating."

"Peculiar and weird," Dr. Corman added.

Sam knew that Angela was thinking by her posture and the thoughtful way she was looking at the body. He hoped that she was drawing the same conclusions he was. He asked a couple more questions and thanked the coroner. Once they were out of danger of being overheard, he asked her, "You got anything?"

"Just that it is suspicious and bears semblance to the others. I can't put my finger on it but…" Angela looked at Sam and said, "It feels familiar. I mean not that I've seen this before but it's a weird feeling. The same one I had from my dream."

Sam looked at her, worry flooding him as he took in her pensive expression as she continued to work it out. "Okay. We know something is causing it. We just don't know what."

"We should regroup and talk with Cas."

They walked out of the coroner's office and Sam called his brother. When he got a response he said, "So the guy was not marked by Cupid but his death is definitely suspicious."

 _Yeah will I just went through the police blotter and counting him, that's eight suicides since Wednesday and 19 ODs. Way out of the seasonal batting average._

"Yeah if there's a pattern here, it ain't just love. It's a lot bigger than we thought." Sam looked at Angela and she nodded at him. He added, "And Angie might be onto something but nothing solid, solid."

 _Okay. Then I'll see you both in ten._

"Okay." Sam hung up the phone and turned to find Angela staring at the door to the coroner's office. He frowned and was going to ask, maybe tease her about her staring off into space when he saw him. It was the same bald guy he saw before and he got that feeling that he sensed before and then… He realized what it was and made his decision. He checked to make sure that he had what he needed and made to cut the guy off.

Angela knew what it was before he exited. It had been difficult to smell before because of the other smells but this time it was very clear. Her nostrils flared as she waited. When the door opened she got a huge whiff and her eyes flared slightly. Her muscles tensed as she watched the direction he was heading in. She barely acknowledged the fact that Sam left to go the other way. She decided to tail the guy.

It was easy to tail and she knew that she had him on the run. She made it clear that she was stalking him while blending in as she followed him to the alley. She grinned in pleasure as the guy quickened his pace and walked right into Sam where he was waiting with the demon knife. She sauntered up as Sam rammed the guy into the wall saying, "I know what you are, damn it."

She looked at the guy with an inquisitive look as Sam slashed his cheek. She watched as the eyes turned the familiar inky black. The scream was also evident as she saw the flicker of light. So it was demons but it didn't reduce that funny feeling that she had.

"I could smell you."

"Winchester."

That directed Angela's attention and she looked at Sam. She had seen the demon blood and she could smell it but she had no desire to drink it. She knew she was addicted to it since she knew what had happened to her. But she wasn't feeling the pull. Instead her concern was towards Sam and the fact that he said that he could smell the demon…

Sam's hesitation was the distraction that the demon needed and he swung his briefcase at him and Angela. She backed away to avoid taking the full brunt of the hit but Sam took one and staggered back. She lunged forward and grabbed the demon by the back of his suit and swung him around and face first into the wall. She got an elbow for her trouble and staggered back and was almost hit with the briefcase.

Sam retaliated and sliced the demon on the arm, forcing him to drop the brief case. He tried to knife him but the demon took off leaving the case behind. Sam was panting from the exertion but was drawn to the blood on the knife. His hand shook slightly until Angela gently took it from him and wiped it clean, looking him in the eye and holding his gaze while he took deep breaths.

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie talks to the cherub and it looks like demons have come into play. More to come on Blood Lotus...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Angela continued to look at Sam in the eye with a controlled expression. She didn't know why she was doing it but it felt right. She watched Sam's body movements as he took deep breaths to prevent himself from hyperventilating. He started forward slightly and she held her hand up while turning to hide the concealed knife. "Easy Sam."

Sam continued to stare at her, aware that he felt the urge to charge at her and rip the knife from her and take a taste. And yet he stayed where he was resisting. But it was damn hard. And the breathing like he had run a marathon wasn't helping as the adrenaline started to die down.

"Easy Sam."

It sounded like she was talking to a dog but Angela knew from experience that sometimes, the simplest of commands, gestures, and phrases always held out from the complex ones of voice and reason. Simple conjured familiarity and with familiarity, that meant a sense of security, safety. It was why she was able to soothe many a child's sobs and fears. That and she knew a good story.

Keeping her hand up as a warning to stay back, she lowered it just slightly to indicate that she was trusting him not to move in for the knife. She spoke, "Just listen to my voice. Listen to the tone. Just breathe."

Normally that kind of talk would have annoyed Sam a great deal. It felt like he was being talked down to but in this case, he appreciated it. He listened to her and stayed put and continued to breathe in and out until it was coming out in normal breaths.

"That's it. Just breathe."

Angela lowered her hand some more. She still maintained a protective posture over the concealed knife but she was visually showing him that she trusted him. Granted it was not really an ideal time to do so… It was important that he knew she trusted him as she continued to lower her hand as his breaths started matching hers and they were almost breathing in sync.

When Sam finally relaxed, she lowered her hand completely. She didn't move but she straightened up while holding the bundle protectively. She asked, "You okay?"

Sam took a breath and nodded, "Yeah."

Angela knew she was going to have to get rid of the blood. Even she could smell it and while it held no draw over her, she knew that it could bring Sam back to that state she had just talked him out of. She motioned gently, "Just stay there for a moment. I'll be back."

It was in Sam's nature to question things and even protest when it meant that he was to stay behind. Yet he stayed where he was and watched as Angela took a couple of steps backwards and then turned to walk away with the bloodied knife. His features became pensive when the realization of what he had just been through hit him. Panic and fear hit him as he stood there with the briefcase at his feet. Did she run away from him?

His fears were unfounded when she came back. The bundle was gone and the knife was nowhere to be seen until he caught a glimpse of it hidden under her jacket. "I… I thought…"

"Easy Sam. It's okay now." Angela showed him a look of reassurance and could clearly see that he thought she left him because of that. She could become indignant at that and make it a trust issue but she didn't see it that way. It was a situation she could respond to and help the man she loved get through a tough spot.

"I…"

"Sam."

Sam got control of himself and looked away. He looked back when she placed her hand on his cheek. He felt the warmth of her hands, the warmth that was common of her kind. It was soothing and the look she was giving him. His mouth opened slightly when she ran her first two fingers down the left side of his neck.

It was like a pet but it was soft as he felt the back of her two fingers. He could feel the contour of her first knuckles running down the side of his neck to the spot where she had kissed him to declare her intentions. She slowly removed her hand and gave a reassuring smile. It was then he knew that she was still interested. Nodding he said, "I'm okay now."

"Okay. We need to get back to Dean and figure this this out," Angela replied calmly. She gestured at the briefcase. "Could you get that please?"

It looked like Sam was being her bitch but he was grateful that she was telling him or rather asking him to do what needed to be done. It helped to keep him calm and when he walked by her, he couldn't smell the demon blood anymore. But he caught a whiff of her scent and it was rather appealing… almost intoxicating in its relief.

Sam held onto the briefcase and followed her lead as they met up with Dean. It managed to be as normal as possible while they made it back to the motel to take a look at the briefcase and maybe a peek at its contents. It also allowed more of a cool down for Sam as they changed into more comfortable clothes since they were off the clock with the suits. He was pretty much his normal self when Angela knocked and Dean let her in.

"I called Cas and he'll be here," she said.

"Okay. So we got this," Sam gestured at the briefcase after sharing a grateful look in her direction.

"What the hell's a demon got to do with this anyway?" Dean looked down at the case. It looked like a simple briefcase but then again when is anything simple in the life of a Winchester?

Sam made a slight sound, "Believe me, I got no idea." He looked at it and remembered what happened. His body made an involuntary sigh/shrug.

Dean noticed and asked if his brother was okay. He wasn't satisfied with Sam's response that he was going to be okay. He could make it obvious and look towards Angela for confirmation since she had been there but… He had to trust Sam on this one and he got the feeling that whatever happened, Angela gave a hand and they seemed to have talked about it. He would have to take that.

Looking at the briefcase, Dean nodded, "Okay. Let's crack her open. I mean, what's the worst that could happen, right?"

"I could name a few things," Angela said with a slight humorous smile, "But then again it would be improbable even for me."

Dean twitched his lip in a slight smile. He had always liked her sense of humor. It was on par with his. Yet she was acting a little to calm about what happened. It was like she was in concentration when she caught sight of her target; calm and collected and ready to stalk her prey until she struck. It was not the most fuzzy of descriptions but that was how he could describe it. "And I bet one of them is something like a Greek myth. Right Angie?"

"Maybe," she replied with a smile. "So… let's do this."

Both Winchesters kneeled before the case and waited while Angela touched it and reached out to sense it. They had noticed that the locks had sigils on them. It was like a hex box; whatever was in there, the sigils were there to keep it locked in until they were released. So that had them curious and wary about what was in there.

When Angela shook her head, they took that to mean that she couldn't get anything. They suggested that she do it since she could pick up on that. It wasn't meant to be a reminder of the Morton House but they wanted to make sure and if she could sense it… Once she shook her head, both brothers took a lock and placed their thumbs on the release.

At the same time they released the locks and the lid shot open and a blinding white light shone. It forced the three hunters to squint or shut their eyes because it was so bright. They managed to crowd around the case since the light started to die down. It died out and whatever was in there was gone leaving them to stare at it with various expressions.

Dean almost demanded, "What the hell was that?"

"That was a human soul."

The three hunters turned to see Castiel in the room. There was nothing unusual about Castiel showing up. What was a bit baffling was the fact that he was holding a bag from a fast food joint and he was eating a cheeseburger. He was looking at them with the fervor he always had. But it looked strange with him chewing on food while exhibiting that fervor.

The angel looked at the trio and continued like his eating a cheeseburger wasn't unusual, "It's starting to make sense."

Getting over his surprise, Sam asked, "Now what about that makes sense?"

"And when did you start eating?" Dean frowned while trying to make sense of what Castiel was saying and what he was seeing.

"Exactly," Castiel replied holding out the half eaten burger. He continued to talk while chewing, "My hunger. It's a clue actually."

Both Winchesters responded, "For what?"

Angela turned away to think while Castiel was leading up to the answer the Winchesters were waiting for. The key word was hunger. As she thought about it, the images of what she had seen, the bodies, everything, flittered through her mind as the connections were made. The final piece was that off feeling she had since this whole thing began. And then it hit her.

 _You have made thousands of lives miserable. You forced me to repeat this time and time again you sonofabitch._

 _"And where would you be if I didn't? Sentimentality is wasted on you._

Her eyes widened and she said, "Fuck no," interrupting Castiel's explanation

"What?" Both Winchesters turned to look at her.

Angela was looking at nothing in particularly and unaware that her eyes were flaring slightly, "It all makes perfect sense. The hunger and that feeling that was so familiar." She had started pacing and it looked like she was talking crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Dean narrowed his eyes slightly wondering if something was wrong with his girl.

Angela turned to look at the others. "It's a horseman. Specifically… Famine."

"Famine?" Sam looked at Angela and then Castiel who was still chewing on the burger.

The angel nodded in confirmation causing Dean to exclaim, "Great. That's freaking great." HE looked at Angela and asked, "You said something about a feeling?"

Angela explained, "When I had my dream… vision of the first couple it was accompanied by a feeling. Like it was familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The more we got into this case… the clues… the feeling came back and then seeing Cas… It clicked."

"So what you just conveniently remembered Famine?" Dean looked at Angela since this was a sort of similar situation with War. He didn't mean to sound mean but this was a serious matter if they were dealing with a horseman.

"I never met Famine," she replied. "I witnessed his work and the most horrible was Somalia in 1992… but I never met him. Makes sense." She turned looked at the room in a thoughtful manner.

"But I thought," Sam began, that Famine meant starvation like, as in, you know, food."

"Yes, absolutely," Castiel confirmed. He took another bite of the burger and continued to chew. "But not just food."

Angela turned like she had an epiphany and continued the conversation, "Well everyone seems to be starving for something: sex, attention, drugs, love…" She paused and glanced at Sam as it clicked about what happened earlier. But it didn't explain why she wasn't affected.

"That explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up," Dean interjected, cutting in on her thoughts. "The guy made them crave love."

"And Famine came and made them rabid for it," Castiel finished. He looked at Dean and took another bite, not relinquishing his bag of burgers.

"Okay, but what about you?" Dean approached the angel with a worried expression, "Since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle?"

Castiel stopped chewing and looked at what was in his hand. He was going to speak when Angela put a hand on his shoulder and spoke, "It's his vessel. Jimmy. Remember angels can only manifest physically if they take a vessel. A _human_ vessel. And they are just as susceptible to the same things even I am susceptible to."

"In this case," Castiel continued, "His appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect." He turned away looking at the burger in his hand. Not standing it anymore, he lifted his hand and took another bite.

Dean looked at Angela and Sam before reverting back to the angel and asking, "So Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?"

Castiel swallowed and then looked at Angela. Together they ended up reciting, "And then will come Famine, riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty. And great will be the horseman's hunger for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air."

It was nothing new about Angela being able to recite Bible and Scripture. They discovered that when Gabriel more or less implied it and she admitted that she had spent time in abbeys with priests and friars. She was a scholar more or less and of course she would be bombarded with it should an angel or some religious crazy decided to remind her of what she was to the people and what she was chosen to do. Angela knew that they were in trouble as she recited that passage. She could even remember which abbey she had been living in at the time when she learned it.

The funny thing was that she read the Scriptures and lore on the Apocalypse more to keep up with her reading and education. Most of it was written in Hebrew, Aramaic, Greek and Latin and a few obscures were in Enochian. It was a learning experience that had happy memories but also held ramifications of the larger plot at hand.

"Famine is hungry," Castiel said. "He must devour the souls of his victims."

It then occurred to Dean what it was they just saw, "So that's what that was. The Twinkie dude's soul?"

"And the demons?" Angela looked at Castiel. She gently put a hand on the angel's and lowered it so he didn't stuff his face. As much fun as it was to see an angel eat, he did love pie, seeing him stuff his face was a bit too much and she needed him to focus. She kept her hand on the angel's wrist and it seemed to work.

Castiel realized that he was able to concentrate and turned towards the Winchesters. He answered Dean's query, "Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine… to feed him, make certain he'll be ready."

Dean was listening to Castiel but he was watching his girl. He hadn't failed to notice that when she put her hand on angel's and lowered it, he was distracted enough from the burger to talk to them. He also noticed that she was becoming more and more calm, like nothing was bothering her. She was taking everything in and evaluating it like someone who needed to evaluate to go to war. He also didn't fail to notice that something was a little off with Sam and he was grateful Sam wasn't getting too bent out of shape that she was touching an angel. This was just…

"Ready for what?" Sam looked at the angel with a wide expression.

"To march across the land," Castiel replied at his most solemn. He then turned to look at Angela, "And if Famine knows you are here…"

"Won't be like anything I have come across before Cas," Angela replied in reassuring tones while keeping her hand on the angel's. "I have fought War."

"Yeah and he nearly killed you," Dean pointed out.

Sam looked at Dean and then at Angela, "What?"

Angela sighed and released the angel. She knew that she couldn't walk around holding the angel's hand especially of they needed to come up with and execute a plan. She looked at them. She really didn't mention that to Sam but Dean had an idea since she had to basically talk him out of the fact that he wasn't seeing demons. She faced them and explained, "I met War several times when I had been fighting on the other side of the world. He nearly made us wipe out an entire clan of werewolves and the last time we met was in some village. We fought and it was long, hard, bloody, and he did nearly kill me. But I fended him off.

"Every time we met, it was like a game since he had the ability to make me forget him. Not necessarily what I have done but him."

"And is it the same with Famine?" Sam looked at her.

"Like I said, I never met Famine but my previous encounter with a horseman is what created that feeling I couldn't put my finger on. I didn't think about it until things started falling into place." Angela looked at the Winchesters with a solemn look. "Look, I met one horseman and that was it. We see the effects more often than you think. That's why it didn't occur to me."

At that moment the dogs called for attention. She looked at the Winchesters and went to see to their needs. It had her a little concerned that Famine would affect them too and they were puppies still. That would just… She ran her hands over them and checked them over while thinking about everything that was happening.

In the meantime, Sam excused himself to go to the bathroom. He couldn't deny it and after listening to what Castiel and Angela said… He knew he was affected. He couldn't stop thinking about it. It was like when War taunted him back in River Pass. His skin started to heat up and he tried to could his body down by soaking a towel in cold water and pressing it to his skin. He didn't like it and… He closed his eyes and sighed at the coolness but wished that something or someone else was there.

"So we're dealing with Famine," Dean clarified.

"Yes." Castiel had gone back to eating his burgers aware that whatever Angela had done had worn off.

"So this whole town is just gonna eat, drink and screw itself to death?" Sam didn't mean to sound agitated but the cold water wasn't working and it felt like it was getting worse.

Castiel nodded in agreement but kept on eating and said like nothing was wrong, "We should stop it."

Dean felt growing concern for Sam since his brother's tone was not normal. He felt like he was dealing with two separate issues but really it was one big one. "Hey, that's a great idea. How?"

Castiel continued to chew and swallowed just a little, "How did you stop the last horseman you met?"

"The ring," Angela replied as she stood up. She joined Dean and fished out the ring. "War got his mojo from the ring. He tuck tail and ran after we cut it off." She looked at the elder Winchester. "I think the ring is the source of power for all the horseman. If War had one, I bet Famine does too."

"I know he does," Castiel said.

Both Dean and Angela looked at him with a raised brow. It was Dean that said, "Okay then let's get to finger chopping." He stared at the angel as he seemed to look at the empty bag with sadness. "What are you, the Hamburglar?"

"I've developed a taste for ground beef."

"Apart from Angie playing handsie with you, have you even tried to stop it?"

"I'm an angel. I can stop anytime I want."

Angela listened to the conversation while watching the angel. She shifted slightly to sense out Sam and she noted the change. She could smell his agitation and it felt weird but she was concerned. She didn't want to say anything but something was wrong and she had a very good idea what it was.

"Whatever. Sam. Angie, let's roll." Dean turned towards his brother wondering what was taking Sam so long. He watched as Angela took a step in the direction of Sam but she had a puzzled frown, like the kind she wore when she was trying to figure something out. He looked at her and wondered if Famine had her too but she just stood there, like she was waiting for something.

"Dean…" Sam's voice came from the bathroom. "I… I can't. I can't go."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it got to me, Dean," Sam revealed as he leaned against the frame of the doorway to the bathroom. He felt his throat convulse partially in shame and just that he wanted it. "I think I'm hungry for it."

"Hungry for what?"

"Demon blood," Angela said softly as she looked at Sam. She stood there trying to catch his eye but he was looking away and he was becoming more agitated.

"You gotta be kidding me. Cas, you get him out of here. You gotta beam him to Montana. Anywhere but here," Dean implored of the angel while trying not to notice that Angela's staring was a little bit creepy.

"It won't work. He's already infected. Hunger's gonna travel with him," the angel replied.

"Well then what do we do? And why aren't you affected Angie?" Dean looked at her.

Angela looked at Dean, knowing he wanted answers and there were some that she didn't have to give. She replied, "I really don't know Dean. I could smell the blood, the demon but… I wasn't hungry. I'm not hungry for anything. I don't know and I know you know about my acquired problem."

"That's great."

Dean," she voiced as calm as possible she took a step towards him. "But the important thing is we cut the bastard's finger off. We go and do it and it will fix this." She put a hand on Dean and looked at him and glanced back at Sam. At the nod she got, though pained as it was, she turned back and added, "And we'll have to lock down Sam."

"You have to," Sam implored, "But good."

Dean knew that they were both right. He still wondered why his girl wasn't acting like Sam. She had an aversion to blood in general and made a fuss every time she had to drink it but her body craved it when it needed it. Yet he was relieved that she wasn't in the same place as his brother. If anything she was calm, collected and it was that was directing them to the next move. It was what he needed and while it was reluctant, he looked at her and gave a nod.

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie talks down Sam and now they figure out Famine is in town and hunger has affected Sam. Keep watching for more Blood Lotus...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Winchesters in general didn't like being restrained. They were like caged lions when they were tied up against their will and would risk bleeding out trying to get free of bindings. Yet both Sam and Dean knew that it was for Sam's own good the moment Dean handcuffed his baby brother to the piping of the bathroom sink.

Sam tried not to look like a pathetic puppy but he felt that way. He was a grown man and his hunger for demon blood was driving him to his knees literally. Now the impact of why it was called an addiction was hitting him. Rather it was slapping him in the face and he felt ashamed. Not just because he felt he was letting his brother down but the fact that she had to see it.

Even though he knew she had the same problem as he did, and she told him, he felt it was ten times worse that she see him like that. She had known and had waited patiently for him to come to her, ask for help but he didn't. This was just a painful reminder of everything that had happened and led them to this moment. No amount of reassurance would help him at this point to let him know she was still interested in him.

"Just hang in there," Dean's voice entered, "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Sam focused on his brother and took a couple of breaths before saying, "Be careful… And hurry."

Dean took a last look at his brother. He hated that Sam was feeling like this and felt even worse since this was seriously a bump in his brother's budding relationship with Angela. He looked his brother over before nodding that he was going to go. Standing up, he gave his brother a pat and left the bathroom. He only paused to look back and say, "Angie, you coming?"

Angela had finished doing a few things to the bathroom and was now standing there, looking at Sam, seeing his discomfort and what was unmistakably shame that he was in that state. It wasn't his fault as far as she was concerned but she understood where he was coming from. She knew she should go with Dean but she got the feeling he had things covered. He hadn't been affected just like her and right now she was in a position to give some help for Sam. "I'm staying."

"What?"

"No… Angie." Sam heard her declaration and he tried to stop it.

Angela turned to look at Dean, "I'll stay with Sam. Take Xander and Zeppelin as back up." At Dean's look, she explained, "They are not affected. Their origins come from the pit and this had only affected humans."

Sam wanted to cry but held it back, "Angie, just… just go."

Dean would have normally obeyed Sam's pleas but when he looked at Angela, he saw that she was determined to stay. Maybe it was guilt from the previous time she couldn't help Sam and had the means to or she really thought it was better. Either way, he would trust her with this and he knew she would rather die than let Sam suffer needlessly. She would go to hell and back for Sam. He nodded, "Okay, you staying in here?"

"Shut the door and barricade. Moira will stay in the room." Angela gave a thankful look at Dean. It looked like she was just being the cold warrior people knew her as but she had to maintain calm otherwise everyone would fall apart. "Find Famine, cut his ring off. That is your job now."

"Okay. Just… be careful."

It was all Dean could say as he closed the door. He watched as the wood closed upon the pitiful, crumbled form of his brother and the determined standing one of his girl. He hated this but Angela was right. They needed to do this otherwise things would never be made right. He turned and nodded at Castiel who shoved the wardrobe in front of the door. He looked at the dogs and called, "Xander, Zep, come on. Moira, stay."

The dogs were quick to obey and went to their places. Dean paused to look at Moira as she sat in the middle of the room, watching the door. She had the same big browns that Sam got when he tried to manipulate a situation but these eyes… they were the dependent kind. She was telling him that she was counting on him to fix her alpha but also that everything was going to be okay.

Dean took a breath and said, "Keep an eye on things you girly pup. Do what you do if something happens." He turned and led the way out with the angel and two dogs muttering to himself, "And I hope you know what you're doing Angie."

Angela was staring at the door, straining to hear the sounds on the other side of it. She wanted to make sure things were set. She heard the clinking of the dog tags and then the click of the door. They were on their way and she took a slight breath. She knew Dean could do this. She believed in him.

"You should've gone."

Angela turned to see Sam shuffling uncomfortably in his position next to the sink. She didn't like it over much but the piping was the strongest thing to hold Sam as the cravings got worse. It would take someone like her to rip the sink off the wall and set him free. She looked at Sam and replied, "Maybe but… I'm here."

Sam adjusted himself, trying to ignore the hunger pangs. "You shouldn't be here." He groaned inwardly and he felt the tears coming up.

"I should be here. I know what you're going through."

"It doesn't mean you need to put yourself through it."

Angela looked at Sam as he pressed his temple against the clear porcelain of the sink. She undid her chakram from her belt and took out her knife and laid them in the tub. They were there as a precaution and she didn't want Sam to be any more uncomfortable than he already was. She kneeled in front of Sam and tried to catch his eye, "Sam."

Sam heard her call his name as he pressed his temple against the sink. He gritted his teeth as he felt another pang hit him. He heard her call to him again but he didn't look at her. He pleaded, "Angie, please… just leave."

"I can't do that…"

"I don't want you to see me like this." Sam finally looked at her to find that she had kneeled to meet him at eye level. He took a couple of breaths and tried not to hyperventilate as he pleaded with her, "Please… just… I don't want you to see this."

Angela took in Sam's words. She knew where he was coming from. And that was what pained her the most. It wasn't that he was rejecting her. He didn't want her to see the ugly truth that she knew was there. To him, just because she knew about it, that didn't mean he wanted her to see it. He was a stubborn man but she was equally stubborn.

 _There are only three things certain in life my little bambina and they are in the Bible. Consider it gospel truth._

 _What is it, Father?_

 _Faith, hope and love. Everything good in this world is centered on these three things and the greatest of these is love._

Angela normally respected Sam's wishes but this was something that couldn't be left alone. She never liked leaving something broken when she knew she had the power to fix it or at least alleviate the pain until a solution was found. It was why she was a healer. Staying in the squat, she advanced in a slight duck waddle to be close enough and looked at Sam.

Slowly she reached out with her left hand towards his face. She watched him as he looked at her with that pained expression on his face. He didn't move or shrink when she reached out and ran his locked through her fingers. "I know you don't want me to see you like this but I want to be here. I want to be here with you."

Sam looked at her as she fingered his locks. He really didn't want her to see him like this but he did want her there. He didn't want to voice it and appear needy or selfish. He had been called that enough. "But…" He sighed, "You should be out there… doing what you do… fix it."

"Should? Maybe." Angela settled better on her feet. "But part of me being me are the choices I make. There are two problems and they are related. There are two people capable of taking care of it." She peered at Sam and gave a slight smile. "I think we can manage. It's called good tactics."

Sam managed a chuckle but it came out like a splutter. He still kept his temple pressed against the sink. It seemed to help but even he knew that it was only a matter of time before he went stark crazy with the thirst. He managed to get out, "Yeah… like your trial."

"That was engineered so that I didn't have to be involved. But my old team just didn't want to do it without me." Angela looked at the tub and then at the ceiling. She then looked at Sam. He was suffering and she wanted nothing more than to cradle him and soothe him. It was screaming at her to do it but he was still too agitated. She decided to try something else. "Sam… can I ask you something?"

Sam looked at her. He could feel sweat starting to pour down his face. He wondered if he was going to get the shakes like he did in the bunker. He managed, "Didn't you just ask?" He attempted a smile.

"I did but…" Angela sat back on her heels having gone to her knees. She put her hands on her lap. As much as she wanted to ask questions and knowing that Sam would do anything to take his mind off of things… She couldn't do it. She just sat there and looked at her hands trying to figure out why she was there.

"Don't go."

Angela looked up and saw Sam looking at her in anguish, "What…?" She shook her head in confusion.

"Don't go," Sam repeated. He gave in to what he wanted apart from the hunger for the blood. "What you were doing… don't stop. I… I want you here… but… you need…" He closed his eyes and pressed his temple against the sink. He hated this. He started thumping his head against the sink. It wasn't hard enough to knock himself out but…

He only jumped slightly when he felt her cool touch on him. It was ironic since she ran hotter than humans; it was a dhampir thing to run a body temp at a low grade fever. And yet it was cool to him. Her touch was always soothing no matter what it was and… He leaned into her as she cradled him. At this point he didn't care that he was like a pathetic heap. It was awkward since he was cuffed to the piping but he managed to lean into her and took in deep breaths as he caught her scent as her hands raked gently through his hair.

Angela held Sam and stroked his hair like she did when he was sick. The sweat was making his hair stringy. His breath was coming in short bursts like he was trying to take extreme pain. His breath touched the left side of her neck tickling it and she could feel her skin flush. She looked up at the ceiling as Sam tried to control what was happening to him.

"You smell nice."

It was an odd statement but Angela went with it, "I don't wear perfume. Sensitive nose."

"I know. But it smells nice."

Sam's body started to calm a little but Angela knew that it was more like the calm before the storm. She could feel his body temperature, the sweating and the shakes were starting. Luckily it was small but they could get physical. She would try to hold it off just a little bit longer. She craned her neck to listen for Moira before turning her attention to Sam. Finally she said, "You know there is a story about the lotus blossom and how it ended up in the sky. It had to do with how the race of the Avians were born and why they are who they are."

"Tell me."

Angela twitched her lip slightly as Sam adjusted his position and fixed his head. She didn't stop stroking his hair and adjusted her position. "Well…"

* * *

Dean didn't like leaving his brother in the state he was. He knew a lot was riding on this and he was feeling the pressure. He was sure that he would be more freaking out if it hadn't been for his girl. She told him what needed to be done and what to do. Normally he'd go into an argument but this affected everyone; it was affecting Sam and it was time to put beyond the A-game into play. He knew that Sam would be okay with her.

Dean knew that there were two things going for her. One was that she wasn't being affected by Famine. In fact the more Sam got agitated, the calmer she got. And two… Dean knew that Sam wouldn't do anything to hurt her, at least not intentionally. Plus if it did get physical, she wasn't fragile and could take a hit. Not that he wanted that since he had seen her seriously hurt. But he could be assured somewhat that she would be there to keep Sam out of trouble.

Putting on his game face, he walked into the coroner's office with Castiel in tow. The dogs were waiting in the Impala with the patience of saints. They had sensed his urgency and agitation and were ready to work. They would do what they had to do. And at least Castiel didn't have his hands on a burger.

They walked in and Dean saw the coroner's assistant and gave a friendly greeting, "Hey, Marty. Is Dr. Corman around?"

Marty looked at Dean with a slight puzzled expression. Dean realized that he was probably looking for Angela since she had accompanied them the last two times. That changed when Marty asked him, "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

Marty looked at Dean and Castiel and replied, "Dr. Corman's dead."

It was a bit of shocker and before Dean could ask, Marty was leading them to where the now dead coroner was lying on the slab. Marty pulled back the sheet to reveal the late doctor and said, "The guy's been dry for the last twenty years. But this morning, he left work, went home and drank himself to death."

Before Dean could say anything, Castiel piped up, "It's Famine."

"Pardon?" Marty looked at them in confusion. "And where is Dr. Nevarra? She would want to know."

"She is working on something else for us. Would you give us a minute please?" Dean looked at Marty.

"Sure."

Dean thanked the assistant as he left the room. He waited until he was gone before he began to walk around the table, looking at the body. He wasn't sure about what he was going to find since he knew what it was that caused it. "Crap. And I really kind of liked this guy." He looked at the body and shook his head slightly.

Castiel allowed a moment for Dean before he extended his hand over the body. He had to be sure and… "They haven't harvested his soul yet."

Dean knew what that meant. It meant taking more time out but it was the best they could do. I just felt wrong since it was Dr. Corman. "Well… if we wanna play Follow the Soul to get to Famine our best shot starts with the doc here. And if things go bad… Zep can find them."

It was in agreement to wait for the demon to show up and harvest the soul. Then they would follow it to where Famine was hiding out. Dean went back out to the car and positioned it so he could watch the front doors. He had no idea how long he was going to wait on this but he knew that every second was going to be agonizing for Sam.

 _I hope you can help him Angie. I know what happens when you perceive failure._

A whimper sounded from the backseat and Dean turned to see Zeppelin sitting on the edge, looking like he was going to jump to the front seat. The dog paused to look at him while Xander was stretched on the backseat and prepared to wait. Deciding to go with it, Dean reached over towards the back and gently grasped Zeppelin by the scruff of his neck and lifted him over to join him in the front seat. "You okay buddy?"

Zeppelin maneuvered his puppy body on Dean's lap so he was close to the open window. He sat on Dean's lap and stared out the window, his nose twitching and taking in the smells. He didn't even budge when a car moved. He just sat there and watched.

Dean absently rubbed the puppy as it sat on his lap. At least he wasn't stepping where he wasn't supposed to. Then again he had made the pup understand what he could and couldn't do in the car. He still felt silly talking to the dogs like they were people but he got it that you had to especially if you were going to make a Wilder understand what you wanted him to do.

Training the puppies was fitted in whenever there was a lull. They went everywhere with them since they were being like their sire which was clingy little bastards. They wanted to work and were eager to please. Most of the time it was just trying to figure out what to do with them since Dean was used to working with their sire, an adult. Puppies were like kids and he could tolerate them in small doses but he had to admit that he was fond of them. He did give Zeppelin his name.

It certainly had Dean proud when Zeppelin could distinguish which cheeseburgers were good and which were bad. He could even pick one out in the middle of Sam's rabbit food. Since then it was more like a game and he had Zeppelin occasionally steal one of Sam's socks to hide it. It was usually spoiled by Moira who would find it and return it to her master and do it with a smug expression.

Dean looked in the mirror to see Xander on the backseat looking in the same direction as Zeppelin. He was still up in the air about the Wilder that had died and was now brought back to life. Angela told him and Sam that the dog was a mean old thing but now… he was mellow almost. He could fight certainly but… He couldn't put his finger on it but it was clear that he knew Angela and she knew him and it imprinted on her so he couldn't complain. His only concern was when the puppies got bigger. Three adult dogs and three adults… There would be time to worry about that later.

Right now he was waiting for those demon bastards so they would lead him to Famine. He looked at the pup on his lap. "You got anything, buddy?"

Zeppelin didn't say anything but continued to look out the window. Dean rolled his eyes slightly but he turned his focus in the direction his dog was looking in. He had to hand it to dedication. He didn't turn until he heard the telltale rustle of wings indicating that Castiel was back. He turned to find the angel seated shotgun and with another bag. The smell of cheeseburgers filled the air as Dean watched the angel dig in. "Are you serious?"

Castiel didn't answer at first, preferring to take a bite and savor the taste of beef. He smiled as he chewed, "These make me very happy."

Dean just rolled his eyes at that. At least Zeppelin wasn't trying to get at the burgers. Apart from tracking, the pup's other chief hobby and enjoyment was eating. Like his master, he loved his food and savored it and he had a tendency to overeat sometimes. In fact, the pup wasn't bothered by it and kept his gaze on the coroner's office.

Looking back at the angel, Dean had to ask, "How many is that?"

"Lost count. It's in the low hundreds."

Dean couldn't help but widen his eyes at that. It was a wonder the angel's stomach didn't explode. They again it must be an angel thing to keep major things from happening to the vessel or something. He did let out a low whistle since the amount was more than he had heard of in a burger eating contest.

"What I don't I don't understand is where is your hunger, Dean?"

"Huh?"

Castiel took a swallow but was still chewing as he explained, "Well slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine. But so far you and Angela seem unaffected."

Dean wanted to know that as well. He shrugged, "When I wanna drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight." He didn't know about him and Angela only expressed her confusion with her.

"So you're saying you're just well adjusted?"

"God no," Dean protested, "I'm just well fed." He paused a moment and thought about it for a moment before saying, "What I don't get is… why Angie isn't acting like Sam?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel took another bite of his burger and looked at Dean expectantly.

Dean shrugged again and wondered if the burger eating was distracting Castiel. "Well, she told me she has the same problem as Sam and that she acquired it when she had her last stint in Hell."

"That is correct."

"Okay. So why isn't she craving it?"

Castiel wasn't sure either. It was most unusual. In fact she was the one that exerted influence for him to put down the burger long enough to explain things. "I'm not sure. Could be her dhampir physiology."

"But she's half human. She would be affected."

"Her internment in Hell was nearly three centuries ago. It is possible that she learned not to listen to it."

"So you're saying that she dealt with it and that's that?"

"There were some difficulties. Encounters with demons, cuts drawing blood…" Castel took another bite as he relayed what he remembered.

Dean listened and was able to read between the lines. He could get that she would have learned to resist and be in its presence. Hell what she did was like putting a drunk to work in a bar. It was crazy but he could get why she did it. It was her job. Yet the way she had been behaving, it was like the more crazy everything else got, the calmer she got and was able to see reason. Could it be that it was the same way when she was working against War? She wasn't fooled by the black eyes like everyone else. "So you're saying she's the well-adjusted one?"

"Or just well-fed."

It was strange hearing the angel joke but Dean was going to take it. He would have said something when he heard Zeppelin's low growl. He turned to look out the window just as Zeppelin put his paws on the sill. "Easy, Zep."

Out of the coroner's was unmistakably a demon. Dean watched as Zeppelin tracked the demon as it left the building just by moving his head. The demon walked to a black SUV and Zeppelin gave a low howl. It wouldn't have been heard by anyone except those close by. It was the call that the target was on the move and it was echoed by Xander.

Dean turned the engine and prepared to follow. He waited until the SUV drove by before engaging to follow. He moved the pup to sit firmly on his lap as he turned the car and followed into the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam is put into lockdown and Dean and Cas go after Famine. Keeping watching for next time on Blood Lotus...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Angela turned off the water in the tub and twisted her arms to wring out the towel she had soaked. She glanced at Sam who was wrestling with the piping, trying to rip the sink off the wall. The shakes had started to get worse after she told him the story of the lotus blossom and how it became a constellation in the sky.

It was a story Setna had told her to gain her trust when she was first detoxing. Gabriel had brought her there and asked for the royal family to take care of her. Isis would have done so immediately but the decision of where to stay in the pantheon was made by Hapi and Satet. They took her in and they had a young daughter too. They knew the risks but they wanted to.

Setna was of the guard, captain actually, and he had a young son then. He was approached by Hapi and Satet and he agreed to look after her. He taught her the ways of the guard, brought her back up as a warrior and she became the warrior princess.

She had learned a lot from the captain of the guard and he treated her like he would a son or daughter. It was why she still felt lingering guilt when she looked at Kesset. She had taken his father from him. She knew what it was like to lose a parent; she had lost both and while she had that commonality with Kesset, she was the cause of him losing his father.

Her redemption so to speak was remembering and living the lessons Setna taught her. She performed the rituals he had taught her and she was his most fierce advocate. She would pick a fight if only to tell the truth about Setna. It was a part of her that she had revealed in bits and pieces but thinking about it… it was the turning point to putting her on the path she was now. She was still learning; it was the human thing to do.

Finishing wringing out the towel she went over to Sam as he struggled with the sink. "Sam, calm down."

"Back off," Sam growled as he pulled on the piping. He shook it hard and growled in frustration. "What's taking so long?"

Angela ignored the outburst and flanked him to avoid his legs as he tried to gain leverage to stand up. She swooped in and started pressing the cool cloth to his head, trying to cool his body down. "They have to find Famine first. You know that," she said calmly.

"It's taking too long," Sam growled. He wanted to go and get what he hungered. He was pissed that he couldn't and he was driven mad to get free. But he still had the sense to know that he was lashing out at her and it was uncalled for.

Angela pressed the cool cloth to Sam's head and wiped the sweat. She placed her hand on his head to gauge his temperature. He was probably feeling like he was boiling in his own skin. It alarmed her when Sam leaned into her touch and growled to get away. She didn't want to get physical but she knew that it was heading that way. If Dean and Castiel didn't get to Famine soon there was going to be a lot more trouble.

The towel got warm fast and she went to soak it in the tub again. She looked at the wall and silently asked, _Setna, what would you do if you were in my position? What did you do for me when I was at my worst?_

She closed her eyes and placed a hand on the wall to lean. She wasn't sure of what she was doing. The only thing she was doing was being there. She could easily have done the same thing just sitting outside the door and leave Sam to his own devices.

"It's not you."

Angela turned to see Sam looking up at her. He had given up momentarily trying to yank the sink free. The piping was jiggling but holding fast. She noted it but focused on Sam as he looked at her. She didn't say anything.

Sam had watched her while trying to get free. He knew he was being a total grade-A douchebag. He didn't care if they told him it was the hunger talking. Whatever he did… God he hated it and he knew he was hurting her. That was killing him. He watched as she went to soak the towel again and then her leaning on the wall… Now she was looking at him, quiet and not sure of what to say. He repeated, "It's… not you. I know you're… trying to help."

"And doing a piss poor job," she replied softly.

"No," Sam protested with a slight shake of his head. "It's me. It's getting worse."

"I know." Angela reached in and grabbed the towel. With expert ease, she wrung it out, and folded it. She walked over towards Sam and started toweling him off. "You were trying to yank the sink out of the wall."

Sam groaned feeling the slight relief the towel was giving him. He leaned into her touch. "No. It is getting worse. I crave it Angie. It's starting to be all that I think about." He looked at her. "I really don't want you to see this."

Angela merely ran her fingers through his hair. "I know you don't. And I know how you feel. I have the same problem. Let me help you."

Sam turned away and pressed his head against the sink. He wanted to be able to do this on his own but even he knew that was an impossible thing. He was losing control and he was going to go crazy if he didn't get what he wanted. He didn't want her there not because he didn't want her help and not even because he was ashamed for feeling that way but because he could smell her scent, hear her blood pumping through her veins and it was intoxicating.

Angela knew that Sam was suffering. She pressed a cool spot against his head, not knowing what was going through his head. She started muttering soothing phrases in any language but mostly in ancient Egyptian. At this moment it was the only thing she could think of and Setna's care of here was what came to mind.

"I…"

Angela leaned forward to hear what Sam was starting to whisper when all of a sudden he started jerking and grunting. He had resumed pulling on the piping. He growled in frustration as she tried to wrestle himself free. "Gah," he growled as he shifted to try and gain some form of leverage. "Come on."

Angela backed away since he was starting to flail like a fish but a very agitated fish. His legs were moving and his movements were becoming more and more desperate to get away. She stared at him with that bland expression that he hated more than anything as she assessed what was going on and what to do next. She watched as he strained against the cuffs, turning them red. He was moving so erratically he was lucky he didn't give himself a concussion by knocking his head against the sink.

She stared at him and said firmly, "Sam."

Sam continued to struggle and barely heard his name being called. When he heard it again he heard it with a bit more of a command behind it and looked at her, "What?"

"Stop."

Sam continued to pull against the piping. He gritted his teeth and replied, "I need it. Now!"

"Stop," Angela repeated. She took a risk and pushed him against the wall. She was strong enough to pin him but she didn't want to hurt him. He still struggled with her but she had the upper hand. Looking him in the eye she said, "Calm down. I know it's getting bad. I was in the same position myself."

"Right. So why am I on lockdown and you're not?"

"That is a good question and one I don't have an answer for. Right now though the only one with a lick of sense in this room is me. So don't you think we should follow my lead?"

Sam stared at her. She always asked him for his opinion. She never said that they were going to do something without first asking them what they thought especially if they were going to be involved. He knew he wasn't in the best shape to be making decisions but he couldn't grasp that she was not affected and it seemed to have her baffled too. He took a couple of breaths and merely stared at her.

Angela now understood why Sam disliked the way she looked at him when she couldn't figure out what to say or do at the time. She crouched to be eye level and to show that Sam was on an equal footing with her even if he wasn't exactly in a position to be reasonable. "I'm here because I want to be."

She would have said more but a faint sound caught her ear. She turned to glance at the door and quietly stood up and walked towards it. She bent her head to listen. Her features contorted into a slight frown and she was grateful that Sam decided to stop struggling for the moment.

She heard Moira's growls and for a puppy she was loud. The puppy wasn't like Zeppelin but all Wilders knew demon scents like they do their own pack members. Trouble was on the way. She went to the tub where she had placed her chakram and knife and hooked them on her belt. She took position to sort of hide by the door.

Sam had gone back to struggling to get free when he heard the door open. It was accompanied by the high pitched barking of Moira and crashing outside. It was enough to bring him out of his haze but he was still feeling ready to pounce on anything with demon blood… or close to it. He noticed Angela was poised as if expecting something. He then heard Moira yelp in pain.

"Sam," Angela said in a whisper.

Sam looked at her and watched her gesture. He managed to nod and he turned towards the door and called out, "Guys?"

He heard the scraping of the chest on the floor. He pulled on the piping more because of his craving than the fact that there was possible trouble and his dog may be hurt. He saw Angela poised quietly and ready to strike. He called out, "Guys, what happened? I don't think it worked. I think I'm still…" He grimaced as he said it.

The door to the bathroom then opened to reveal two demons. They were demons because Sam could now smell the blood. He could smell it and it was calling to him. Of course one was holding his dog by the scruff of her neck like she was trash. He was starting to see red. He managed to let out, "Still hungry."

"Look at this. Someone trussed you up for us?" The female demon looked pleased at the development.

"Not really," Angela said before grabbing the demon and throwing her out of the bathroom. Her hand struck out to grab the hand holding Moira and broke the wrist. The puppy dropped and went to protect her master as Angela shoved the other out of the bathroom before following.

Sam started struggling and trying to break free. His features contorted into that determined look he got when it was all about the hunt and nothing else. He looked over and saw Moira growling as she stood watch and she had reverted to her hell size that she currently could get. He called to her, "Moira… come on. Get me loose."

In the meantime Angela was fighting the two demons. She gave a hard hit to the male demon and sent him crashing into the wall. She then faced the other demon who merely smiled at her, "Well, well, well if it isn't the Malachi of Absolution."

Angela grinned, "Yeah no fanfare. It bites." She blocked the punch and pushed the demon away. She then called on her powers and sent the demon flying until she was pinned to the wall. The impact was enough to make a dent in the wall.

"You're strong. Stronger than I've heard. No wonder the boss says we can't kill you… or the vessel."

"Yeah well he can suck ass cause it's not happening."

The demon smiled at Angela. She could see the other getting to their feet. "Oh it will."

Angela sensed it and turned. The other demon was heading towards Sam. It was reaction and she sprang forward and gave a side kick. The demon went into the bathroom but it was down. Unfortunately it was enough time for the other demon to get free and she was on Angela, tackling her from behind and forcing her to the ground.

It was like a chick fight with the girls wrestling on the ground but it was a lot more intense. At one point the demon had gotten a hold of the knife that Angela had withdrawn to take on the demon. She also managed to get Angela into a chokehold with the blade to her neck. She said, "Well, we can't kill you or Sam Winchester… but we could break off a few pieces."

There was a crash in the bathroom. It was enough to distract the demon but she wasn't prepared for the barreling form of Sam Winchester. The three of them crashed into the coffee table as Sam concentrated on the demon. Angela ended up rolling away but felt burning on the left side of her neck. She also ended up hitting her head hard on the floor and it stunned her.

Sam was now following the call of demon blood. Now that Angela wasn't in danger, the first thing he saw after Moira, with a little help from the second demon, got him free. He had knocked the first one into the tub and went after the second. He straddled the demon's waist. He could hear the pounding of blood in his ears. It was then he saw the knife.

It was the one he had seen her wield when she couldn't bring Absolution. He knew that it was like the one he and Dean took from Ruby. So he knew that it was going to hurt the demon. He reached over and grabbed it. It also seemed fitting since the demon hurt his girl and that pissed him off more than anything. He plunged the knife in drawing blood.

It was red and dark. The scent was intoxicating and he was hungry. Sam made a beeline to the blood and started sucking on it. The first drops hit his tongue and it was relief for his parched throat. But it didn't quench his thirst. He needed more and he tightened his grip on the demon and somehow he managed to keep hold of the knife.

"Get him off! Get him off!"

Sam just tightened his grip on the demon since she continued to struggle. He was going to drain this bitch dry. He ignored the snarls from Moira and the yelps. He barely felt the hands pulling on his shirt to yank him off. All he cared about was quenching his thirst and he needed more. He needed it all. The only time he paused was when he sensed he was in danger.

The other demon had managed to get to his feet. He tried to answer his partner's call for help but was hindered when the beast that assaulted them the second they walked in. It was larger and it went for his leg. The bite burned worse than hell and it made him desperate to the point where he kicked the beast in the face. It enabled him to get to his feet and try to get Sam off.

When pulling on the shirt didn't work, the demon went for drastic measures. They weren't supposed to kill him but there was nothing about a few bumps and bruises and maybe a crack to the skull. He picked up a piece of the table and was prepared to strike it across the back of Sam's head when all of a sudden he was flung backwards off his feet.

Sam sensed the danger and reacted. He used his dormant powers to put down the distraction. He felt the power course through him but he was more annoyed that he was being interrupted. He looked at the stunned demon and merely said, "Wait your turn."

Angela blinked and opened her eyes. She felt a wet tongue on her face and would have teased Sam about his sloppy kisses but her hand touched fur. Her vision cleared and she saw Moira looking at her with concern and she heard the humming sounds of eating or rather sucking. She recognized the place as being the room she and Sam were locked down in.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her around her neck. She was still disoriented and her neck burned and she didn't have good leverage to mount a successful breakaway. She heard Moira growling and barking but she shouted a command to the dog. Then she heard, "Smart move."

The next Angela knew, she was facing Sam. His mouth was covered with blood and he looked pissed. The last time she saw him like that was when they were rescuing the Novak family. It was not a look she enjoyed seeing. Rather she wasn't seeing Sam but what he could become if this overtook him completely and it was what she could have become if she hadn't been saved on all levels.

On the ground was the body of one demon that was bled dry. Angela didn't see that. All she was seeing was Sam and she could see the hunger in his eyes. And she was being held and threatened by a demon. This was not going to end well. The best she could do was to be the damage control until they could figure out something that would keep the worst thing from happening.

"Back off or I'll kill the bitch."

Angela could sense the demon was desperate. She felt something against her throat. She kept her gaze on Sam and said, "I thought you were not supposed to kill me… or him."

"Shut up. You're not worth any trouble."

The demon was desperate. Apparently he knew what his fate would be if he actually followed orders. Angela figured to use that to her advantage. Her head was still fuzzy from the smack to the floor but she forced herself to remain clear. "Well, this is an awkward position. I can tell you for certain that if you do something to me, Lucifer will be the least of your worries."

"Shut up."

"You hurt her… I will gut you."

The demon looked up and saw that Sam had advanced towards him. He tightened his grip on Angela and pressed the shard of glass against her neck. It wasn't enough to cut but the intention was there. "Stay back."

"What are you afraid of?" Angela couldn't help but choke out a chuckle. "I mean he's only a human. Surely you've heard of me. I mean… I am the Malachi. I'm the first of the Slayers. I've done things that would scare demon children into being angels. Seriously… what does he have that has you so scared?"

"I'm going to gut you and I don't care what the boss says."

"Oh I don't think so."

Angela looked at Sam before she felt herself being pushed back. At the same time the demon released her. She blinked as she saw Sam moved really fast and his hands were on the demon. It was then that she noticed the knife in his hand. It was like watching slow motion as Sam wrestled with the demon and eventually got it to the ground.

The demon tried to fight back but Sam was trumped up on demon blood and because he was hit by Famine, he was hungry for more. Angela watched the demon try to fight and was thrown by Sam's powers until it was pinned to the wall. She slowly got to her feet and watched as Sam just sauntered up to the demon and make a good nick on the side of the neck.

The demon continued to fight the moment Sam put his lips to the neck of the demon and started sucking its blood. Angela took a step forward and stumbled slightly more from the dizziness. She made a quick diagnosis and figured she might have a concussion. She definitely needed to take a break after this. Right now her first concern was Sam and where it was going.

She could see that the demon was gone but Sam was still sucking. Taking a breath and ignoring her own pain, she approached him and called to him, "Sam." A pause and then, "Sam."

Sam didn't respond. He needed the blood. He craved it and he needed every last drop. He continued to suck even though the flow was slowing to a stop. He needed it and wanted it.

Angela took a risk and put a hand on his shoulder and tugged. "Sam, stop."

Sam growled, feeling annoyed that he was being interrupted. He also started smelling that scent again and hearing it. No… he couldn't. He pressed his mouth harder to the neck to get the last few drops.

Angela knew she was going to have to get a little physical. Getting a good grip on him, she pulled him away and flung him aside. She used enough force that he fell when his legs hit the bed. His momentum carried him across it and he landed hard on the floor on the other side. Angela sighed as the meat suit of the demon crashed to the floor. It was then she felt her body being flung back and the back of her head hit the wall.

Sam was looking over the edge of the bed and his features were contorted into a glare. It was made more grotesque with the blood around his mouth. His hand was extended, palm splayed at her. He was panting in growls.

Angela narrowed her eyes in response. It was more that he decided to play rough. She barked out, "Sam, stop it!" Her eyes glowed and her body dropped so she was on the ground. She started walking towards him. "Stop."

Sam's lips were twitching, revealing his teeth slightly while still glaring. He could smell it and it was driving him crazy. He growled as he attempted to use his powers against her but was frustrated when she stood her ground. But she managed to counter him and she refused to use her powers against him. It was her mistake since the concussion was getting to her and it enabled him to disable her enough and push her onto the bed.

Angela blinked, trying to fight back the fuzziness. She saw Sam looming over her and the knife in his hand. Her first thoughts were that he was out of control. If he was going to kill her… In a last ditch effort to keep him from committing a mistake he would regret, she lifted her hand and gave a push as he leaned forward to stop him. It was like there was something stopping him.

It was weak because of the concussion. Sam broke through it and had her pinned and she had a good look of his eyes. She could see the hunger in his eyes. She convulsed her throat as she watched him lift the hand with the knife. She waited to feel the nick but it never came. Instead she felt Sam's hand move her hair aside and his thumb pressing where the burning sensation was.

She was stunned when he leaned forward and started sniffing along her neck. It was then she realized that he was… Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away. It only succeeded in having Sam look at her with a growl. He was looking at her and an internal war was waging in his eyes. He leaned forward but then pulled back but he didn't release her.

Angela could see that Sam was losing the fight and closed her eyes slowly and opened them as she realized she may have made his hunger worse. She managed to wriggle a hand loose and press her palm on his chest and say, "Sam… I know how you feel. I just want you to know, that no matter what happens, I will be there for you… and I forgive you."

The next moment her hand was grabbed by the wrist and pressed to the side. Sam lunged forward and she felt his lips on her neck and he started to suck the blood from her neck. She opened her mouth slightly and closed her eyes in a gasp.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam's hunger is getting worse and now they are found by demons. What are you doing Sam? More next time on Blood Lotus...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The drive wasn't as long as expected as Dean followed the SUV to a restaurant. That made a bit of sense since they were dealing with Famine and the hunger he caused. He pulled in to a position where they wouldn't be readily observed and was surprised that Zeppelin was still on his lap and at full alert. He rubbed the pup's ears and asked, "You think your runt of a sister is doing okay?"

Zeppelin didn't move from his position except to rear on his hind legs to get a good whiff of the air. His tail wagged as his nose twitched. It had Dean wondering if he put too much expectancy on the pup. Suddenly the pup turned and faced him giving the bark that this was the place. It was confirmed when the demons came out and Xander gave a low rumble.

"Demons," Dean said but he really wasn't surprised at that since Sam's assessment and then with Zeppelin and Xander rumbling. "So you wanna go over the plan again?"

When Dean didn't get a response, he turned to find Castiel stroking the burger wrapper with a thoughtful expression. He barked, "Happy Meal! The plan."

Castiel was snapped out of his thoughts and he replied, "I take the knife, I go in and cut off the ring hand of Famine and I meet you back here in the parking lot."

It was overly simple and almost sounded too ridiculous to work. But they had work with something similar. And in a pinch crazy worked. Dean had nothing to say except, "Well that sounds foolproof." The growl from Zeppelin had him rub the pup's ears more for reassurance. He turned to find Castiel gone and rolled his eyes.

It was only a moment but his thoughts went to Angela and how she was dealing with Sam being all crazy for demon blood. He thought she was torturing herself by staying with Sam when he was like that. He knew her feelings but Sam was still in the learning phase and he may not get what she was really showing though his little brother was always nagging about seeing and hearing what wasn't being said. Dean understood quite a bit and he could admit there were things that were out of his element. He had to learn that the hard way.

It also had him wondering why she wasn't affected like him. Logically it could be that she learned how to ignore it. When he thought about it, she was doing her job and hunting demons and she had an addiction. That was like having a drunk work in a bar and yet there hadn't been anything bad that happened and even the whole thing with Alistair… As far as Dean knew, she worked at trying not to be a cold blooded killer. So it made little to no sense to him unless it was one of those weird exceptions because she was what she was to the dicks with wings. He didn't know but it was handy and he was grateful for it.

Looking around and not seeing Castiel back, Dean knew something was up. "This is taking too long."

Opening the door, he got out after letting Zeppelin out first. Maybe it was overkill but he felt better with both dogs. He opened the back to let Xander out and the dog was out and waiting for orders. Dean looked at them and said, "Alright, I'll take the back and you two down the front. Don't get caught."

If he felt silly talking to them like they were people, now wasn't the time. Besides having seen Cerebus in action. Dean knew they were smart. Too smart for their own good. He watched as they took off towards the front. He paused before heading towards the back of the restaurant.

The smell assaulted his nose first before he saw it. A guy had his head stuck in a fryer. And it looked like it was still being cooked. Dean's nose twitched as well as his lip before he was drawn to the sound of eating. He peered over the counter and found Castiel eating raw meat. He hissed, "Cas."

Before the angel could respond, Dean found himself grabbed by two demons and slammed against the wall before they dragged him out into the dining area. He struggled and called out, "Zep!"

The two dogs came barreling in and were ready to chomp on the pair of demons. They ran until they collided with an 'invisible' wall. The shock had them yelp and sent then back and sliding on the ground. Zeppelin was back on his feet and barking and growling like crazy. He charged again and got zapped for his trouble. He did it again.

Dean had to hand it to the pup but now that was just plain stupid. He wasn't saying his dog was stupid. Just… Okay he was stupid with this. Still he couldn't be upset at the attempt. At least Xander was there being more of a guide for the younger one. It kind of reminded how he looked after Sam when they were kids and there was only a four year difference between them.

"The other Mr. Winchester," a near wheezing voice drew Dean's attention to a huddled old man in a wheelchair.

Dean realized that it was Famine and while he looked like an old man, he knew that the guy packed some mojo. Being who he was though he demanded, "What did you do to him?" He gestured at the angel eating raw meat.

"You set your dog on me, I just threw him a steak," Famine replied with a grin. "The puppies… they look delicious to eat."

"Hey, don't you fuck with them," Dean warned.

"Oh I wouldn't hurt the offspring of hell. I think they would be under better care of someone who knows how to raise their potential." Famine looked at Dean and said firmly, "They'll stay there until I say otherwise."

Dean knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He was just going to have to go with it and pray that Angela did her thing of showing up at the right moment. "So this is your big trick? Making people cuckoo for coco puffs?"

Famine shrugged, "It doesn't take much. Hardly a push. Ah, America – all you can eat, all the time. Consume, consume... a swarm of locusts in stretch pads. And yet you're all still starving. Because hunger doesn't just come from the body, it also comes from the soul."

Dean gave a snort at that. "Funny, it doesn't seem to be coming from mine." He would have said something about Angela but he refrained from it. He could call it his big brother instincts kicking in. He felt the need to protect her. Yes she was supposed to be fighting asshats like Famine but that didn't mean that they needed to know anything and everything about her.

"Yes, I noticed that. And I noticed that about the Malachi."

Dean stiffened slightly at that. Yeah the other side knew about his girl but when they acted like they knew something that could prove disastrous… He narrowed his eyes at Famine, trying to hide that he was worried.

"Have you wondered why that is? How you could even walk in my presence? Why she hasn't succumbed to an old friend?"

"I like it to think it's because of my strength of character and that she knows a few tricks you assholes can't think of." Dean gave a smirk at that since he knew that was true.

Famine rolled in his chair until he was essentially toe to toe with Dean. "I disagree." He placed his hand on Dean's chest. "Yes – I see. That's one deep dark nothing you got there, Dean. Can't fill it, can you? Not with food, or drink, not even with sex." Famine had his eyes closed like feeling up the elder Winchester was satisfying. "Makes me wonder about her."

"Why don't you ask me?"

Dean turned to see Angela standing in the doorway and two demons were writhing at her feet. They looked to be in pain but she didn't care. She was focused on the horseman. He knew she was serious since she had that gleam and her eyes were flickering and vamping out. "Angie."

Famine looked up, pleased, "Ah my sweet little Malachi. I knew you would follow the scent."

"Not too hard," Angela said as she took a couple of steps forward. She threw her hands out in a warning gesture when more demons approached. "Don't even think about it. They got off easy."

"You are quite powerful," Famine said. He moved his chair to meet Angela halfway. "War said you were. And so beautiful. Delicious."

"You really are full of crap," she said with that wry grin of hers.

"Not really," Famine countered before putting his hand on her chest. He closed his eyes for a moment but then opened them in confusion. "Not possible." He looked at her, not comprehending what was going on. "I can see inside Dean! I can see how broken he is… How defeated. But you… I see your soul but I can't see it."

If it was an odd statement, no one was giving hints to that. Angela continued to stare down at Famine like he was an insect that was beneath her. "It's why I think you're crap."

"Dean… he knows you can't win. You know it and you keep fighting. Dean's not hungry because he's already dead. But you… I can't see anything beyond what you show."

"Funny thing isn't it?" Angela gave a slow smile that predatory in nature. "Now, let Dean go and maybe we won't have to get too physical. I'm really not in the mood." She raised a hand to her temple to give a rub like she was bored but it was really to hide the fact that her head as aching and making her agitated.

"Angie," Dean whispered.

Angela looked at Famine and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Let Dean go."

"That may work on a demon but I am a horseman," Famine replied, his features twisting in anger.

"You heard her. Let him go."

Dean turned to see his little brother standing in the doorway looking like a man possessed. There was blood smeared on his face and he knew exactly what happened. "Sammy… no."

"Sam," Famine lit up with glee. He was going to tell the demons to stop advancing towards Sam when they were flung back. Some were lifted and slammed into the floor. He looked at Angela who was holding a position that indicated that she was the one doing that. "Well I was going to say that no one was to lay a finger on him but you took care of that."

Angela straightened up and stared. "I don't like demons."

Famine gave a tolerant smile at the overly simplistic answer. He then looked at Sam and said, "Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "You sent?"

"Don't worry. You're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much. I'm surprised you didn't kill her after you got a taste." Famine pointed at Angela.

Dean took a look and it was then he noticed the blood smearing the left side of Angela's neck. It was sort of dried but it was there. It looked like someone had smeared it on her but he managed to make out the slice on her neck from the blood clot. What did Sam do?

Famine was continuing, "You're the exception to the rule. Just the way Satan wanted you to be. So... cut their throats!" He gestured at the demons that were slowly rising to their feet.

Before Dean could protest, Sam had his hand extended out and was pulling them from their meat suits. He also noticed that Angela was doing the same thing. She pulled hers into a ball that danced in her hand like one of those weird illusionist tricks. Sam had his in a black smoking rug on the floor, refusing to consume them. He looked at Famine and said, "No."

"Well, fine. If you don't want them, then I'll have them."

Famine opened his mouth and started sucking in all the demons Sam pulled. Angela didn't put up a fight as Famine pulled what she had taken. She merely stared at Famine as the demons poured down his throat. She merely blinked like she wasn't impressed with the whole trick and merely crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean in the meantime, managed to get the demon killing knife and made his way towards the horseman. He kept an eye on his brother as Sam extended his hand towards Famine but nothing happened. What was Sam's game here?

"I'm a horseman, Sam. Your power doesn't work on me," Famine said more annoyed that Sam thought he was going to kill him.

Sam let out a snort of a chuckle, "You're right… but it will work on them."

It was nasty hearing Famine screech as Sam pulled the demons out of the horseman. Dean took the opportunity to cut the ring from the horseman's hand but the demons were leeching from Famine's body. He looked over to see Sam still going despite the bloody nose he was getting. He also noticed that Angela was standing there and her hand was extended but towards Sam and it was giving that familiar glow like when she healed Bobby's stab wound. The light was illuminating her tattoo on the underside of her wrist, lighting up the lines.

When the demons were gone, Sam stopped. He lowered his hand and was breathing a bit heavily. Castiel was standing up and wiping his mouth and the dogs were able to approach. Dean was staring at his brother as the light died from Angela's hand. He stared at his brother until Angela dropped in a faint only to be caught by Sam.

* * *

The ride to Bobby's felt long and unending with the silence. Dean drove at his best speeds and then some to get to Sioux Falls and Bobby's house. Both him and Sam were in agreement that Sam needed to dry out. They just didn't verbalize it and mostly because they were worried about Angela.

Dean didn't like that she was suffering a concussion and had done essentially the stupid thing of going after him. Not only that, he didn't know what to think or feel about what Sam had done to her. His brother took her blood and that had him baffled and worried. She wasn't a demon and yet Sam just… It was better to just ride in silence. He just wished he could sleep it off like she could.

They made it to Bobby's and Sam was put into the panic room to dry out. At least there were no hysterics about Sam shouting that he wasn't a junkie. He went in willingly but that still meant that it was going to be hell for him. It was the kind of situation that required a drink and Dean found a bottle of the whiskey that Angela stocked the house with because of its medicinal qualities and it tasted better than some of the crap she had. Her words of course.

The screams came first. Sam was screaming and shouting in agony. "Dean! Cas! If you're out there, please. Help!"

Dean stood there with Castiel, looking at the door with the whiskey bottle in his hand. He took a drink because it was the only thing he could do. He felt helpless standing out there. Castiel looked at Dean, not sure of what to say. The angel knew that his charge was better suited for giving words of comfort; she always seemed to know what to do or say that would convince a person that it would be okay. As it stood, he was the only one there. He offered the elder Winchester, "That's not him in there. Not really."

"I know."

Castiel was going to speak again when they heard the sound of steps coming down the stairs. They turned to see Angela coming down to the basement looking like she was going to a debut or something. Her step was sedate but more out of the attempt to keep herself from running down the stairs and being reckless like leaving the panic room door open.

Dean looked at her and asked, "What are you doing here Angie? Fi said you were supposed to rest up."

"And I disagree."

"Your disagreements will not help anyone," Castiel said looking at her firmly.

"I'm fine." Angela looked at the pair of faces looking at her. "I am. And Fi said that I should take it easy but… I've had concussions before. If you want to believe it one time was playing football… at the Academy."

It was a sort of attempt at her usual humor but it wasn't quite doing the trick. Dean could believe that and he had seen her shrug off injuries that would kill a human man. He saw the brave face she put on when she was recovering from being tortured. This was different. At least in his mind since he felt that Sam crossed a line with her and she was willfully ignoring it or something happened that he wasn't privy to. He had to voice it though, "I get that but… Angie…" He gestured at her neck.

Angela put a hand to her neck and she rubbed it. There was no sign of being cut since she had washed off the blood. She looked at Dean. "I'm fine," she repeated, "Really I am. One thing at a time."

Dean watched as she walked towards the door of the panic room. He asked, "Why?"

She looked at him and said, "You know… and because I can and want to." She turned towards the door.

Dean and Castiel watched as the door opened without her touching it. She stepped in and let the door close. Moira, who had stationed herself by the door, sidled closer and put her head on her paws. Dean didn't know or understand it. He barely understood why she wasn't pissed at Sam for breaking the last seal.

"Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system and… Angela knows how that is."

Dean didn't need an explanation on that. He just didn't know what to do anymore now. What Famine said had bothered him more than he let on. He knew that he was essentially lying to his brother how he felt about things. "Listen, I just uh… need to get some air."

Dean didn't wait for a response from the angel as he turned and walked up the stairs. He didn't say anything to Bobby but he knew he was going to have to talk to the grizzled hunter some time. Right now he just couldn't. He just needed to be alone.

He walked past the old junkers to where he had parked his baby. The Impala sat there looking like she was waiting for him to take the lead. He put a hand on her roof and rubbed the pain before turning around and leaning against her. He held the whiskey bottle in his hands and stared at it. The amber contents were looking at him, taunting him to take a drink and drown out his sorrows.

Giving in, Dean took a drink but it offered no relief. The sting of its potency hit but it didn't dull the ache that he was feeling. He felt anguish because he was stuck in an impossible situation; he had no idea how he was going to fix this and he lost too many people in the first place because of it. He felt for the woman who was like a sister to him because she finally took a step forward and then it was like the world was saying that she couldn't have what she wanted which was to be happy with someone she found to love and he wasn't sure about that considering the cupid thing.

Then there was what Famine said about him. He wasn't hungry because he was already dead. He had died and was brought back. Vaguely he remembered something Azazel once said when he had gone and sold his soul to bring Sam back from the dead. Did being dead really change what you were?

He was tired. Everything seemed to be too much. He wasn't going to blubber to Angela again like he did when he learned that he had broken the first seal. He couldn't dump this on her even though she understood him. She understood and told him that they would work it through. He knew it wasn't an empty platitude; she didn't do that.

Dean took another swallow of whiskey. How did she do it? How did she live with such a weight on her shoulders? Choking back the tears he looked up at the sky and pleaded, "Please. I can't... I need some help. Please."

"Then ask."

Dean turned abruptly and almost smashed the bottle against the Impala. He stared in the direction the voice came from and seeing its owner… "Hale?"

Haley stood there looking at Dean. She took in the whiskey bottle, the posture and stance. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before from him though he tried to hide it from her. She just let it lie mostly because she saw he needed to preserve that illusion he was standing strong… at least until he was called out on it. "Hello Dean."

Dean didn't expect to see Haley. The last he heard, she was somewhere in Ohio or some hick town doing her thing. "Wh—what are you doing here?"

"You are a lot of things Dean Winchester," Haley replied as she approached him. She stood toe to toe with him but there was no aggression in her stance. "But you aren't that great at hiding things." She stood there and folded her arms behind her back.

Dean blinked as he looked at her. "I thought you were on a job in hickville."

"You'd be surprised at my connections," she replied with a slight smile as she looked at the worn out face, taking in the stubble, weariness… "And I figured that you might need some help even if you don't ask for it."

"You shouldn't have."

"Maybe but… I am fond of you. And I worry about you."

Dean looked away when Haley attempted to touch him on his cheek. "You shouldn't. Not a guy like me."

"And are you going to tell me who I should care about?"

Dean looked back at her. Her rich cocoa skin was beautiful in the light that was available. Her eyes were like glittering orbs as they studied him with an intensity that sometimes was more unnerving than when Angela stared at him when he was in trouble. He gave a sad smile, "No because you'd kick my ass for that."

"Damn straight," she replied. She stroked Dean's cheek more out of habit and a desire to soothe and help. "What's wrong?"

Dean looked at Haley, taking in her touch. He had asked for help. Maybe… "I just… need help. It's too much, Hale. I don't… I don't know what to do." The tears were brimming in his eyes.

It was automatic for Haley to open her arms and wrap Dean in a hug. He didn't resist her affection but instead returned it by grabbing her tight. He shuddered, trying not to cry. It panged Haley's heart as she held him and caressed his head and shoulders. "It'll be okay."

* * *

 **A/N:** Showdown with Famine and surprises there but even more surprising is that Haley shows up. Keeping watching for next time on the conclusion of Blood Lotus...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sam knew he had to dry out. That meant suffering through withdrawal. It had been bad the first time and that was when Dean tricked him and locked him up. There was little to no doubt that it was going to be the same or ten times worse. He was willing to go with the latter since this time… He shook his head as the shakes started to happen.

It had actually started on the way over to Bobby's. He started feeling the withdrawal and it took everything he had not to do anything rash. He already had and he regretted it. He felt like the biggest dick alive as he stood there in the panic room feeling like he was in a sauna. He ran a hand through his locks trying to breathe.

"Well I didn't think you'd be trying this again. But then again… it's destiny."

Sam knew it was a hallucination the moment he saw Gabriel in there with him. The last time he saw the archangel was when he basically told him to take a risk and ask Angela out on a date. Since then he never saw the angel or spoken to him but he took his advice. Now he was here taunting him. So he did what he did best and that was to ignore him.

It sort of worked but the angel pouted. Sam continued to ignore him as he looked around and paced agitated. He couldn't help but think about what he had done to get to that state. He felt like he was weak, that he wasn't strong enough to be there. He did succumb to his hunger and now he was paying the price.

"It's the only way, Sam."

Sam turned away hearing _that_ voice. He looked at himself in the mirror and noted his flushed skin. He poured some water to cool himself down but seeing his skin crawl like before, he couldn't help but call out to his brother and Castiel for help.

"You know… I should have killed you the moment I caught your scent."

Sam turned to see Austin looking at him. He didn't see the cocky smirk that he usually wore that hid his attentiveness to everything. This Austin looked cold and hard… like he wanted to kill him. He looked at the vampire staring at him with contempt in his eyes. "Austin."

"You crossed a line Sam. In most cases, that is a punishable offense."

Sam took a couple of agonized breaths. His face became pensive and full of pain as he sweated through this. "I… did… I didn't mean to," he countered.

Austin moved forward with a look that essentially called Sam a liar. "Liar. You chose it. You drank it. You liked it." He leaned forward and sneered at Sam. "You liked being a blood bitch."

Sam pressed against the wall of the panic room and slide down to a seated position. He struggled to take even breaths so he wouldn't hyperventilate. He sat there leaning against the wall as Austin walked around and then turned to face him. "Austin… I was done with it. But… Famine…"

"But nothing. You had a choice. You choose the blood. You are weak. Pathetic."

Sam was a difficult person to be cowered. He would defend himself to anyone with the exception of one or two. Even though it was a hallucination, the words Austin said were cutting him deeply. He pressed a hand to his forehead and rubbed it like it would help.

"That's right. Pathetic. A real man would have found another way or swallow his goddamn pride and ask for help."

It was verbal abuse and coming from a being that merely tolerated his presence. Yet he was willing to work with him when she was in trouble. Sam suspected that was the only reason Austin talked to him. "I had to try on my own."

Austin scoffed at that. "Look at how that worked out. You nearly killed her!"

Sam shouted unintelligibly and screamed for his brother, knowing that Dean was going to ignore him. He heard Austin taunting him about nearly killing her and that he cared for nothing but blood. It forced Sam to stand up and he stared pacing as if trying to get away from the vampire. He didn't have much room to go anywhere but it made him feel better. Just not that much.

He was going through his twentieth lap with Austin occasionally taunting him about how weak and pathetic he was when he heard the door open. First thoughts were that he was reliving what got him in the first place. As much as he wanted out, he knew he had to stay and backed away. Austin picked up on that and started calling him a scared little girl.

It caught him by surprise when she walked in. Sam started to panic. She shouldn't be there. He was not in a state to be around people. He could hurt her. Then he heard Austin say, "You could kill her."

"Sam."

Sam stared at Angela as she stood there. She gave a wave of her hand and shut the door. He heard the locks click into place and he felt more uneasy. She shouldn't be here. Not when he was like this. "You shouldn't be here," he said, "But you're not real."

Angela stared at Sam but didn't move since he was already agitated. "I am here. This is real."

"No. You're not. You passed out. You have a concussion." Sam turned away and started pacing a little. He put a hand to his temple and rubbed it. His skin started to feel the heat again and he was sweating. "No." He waved his hand at her.

Angela sighed. She knew that this was going to be difficult. She remembered how she was when she was detoxing. As she was fond of saying, sick people weren't always logical at times. This was no different. She watched and her heart panged at Sam's irritation. She tried again, "Sam, it is me. I am here."

Sam looked at her. There was no way she would want to be there with him. Not after what he did to her. He turned away and thought about what he had done to get to where he was. She wouldn't want to be there.

He could smell her blood. It smelled good. She smelled good. He knew he was hurting her pinning her like that. He knew that and he didn't care then. He wanted blood. He wanted her blood. But it wasn't demon blood. It was something else and it smelled really, really good.

He just took from her. He was no better than the bastards that had tried to do the same thing to her when they were first starting out. He was worse. Austin was right. He was weak and pathetic. He didn't deserve her. He was a fool to think that he could pursue a relationship with her. She deserved better than him.

"Sam."

He felt her hand on his shoulder and jumped, "Leave me alone."

Angela bit back any feelings of hurt at his reaction. She knew that it wasn't her. It was the demon blood that he was trying to purge from his system. He wasn't sure of what was real or not. And it was showing in his agitation. She tried to approach him again but he backed away. This time she got a sense of what he was expressing and that was fear. Was he afraid of her? That thought hurt worse than anything.

She knew that she wasn't a normal type of woman. She was half vampire for starters complete with the pointy teeth and the eye flares. She had a knack for attracting trouble, she tamed a hell hound, raised his pups, wasn't afraid to tangle with an angel and a bunch of other things that would basically label her a crazy person. Hell Sam and Dean were much more normal than she was. So what reason would anyone want to express interest in her?

Her throat convulsed as she sought a solution. She didn't try to approach again. She didn't want him to run from her again. She looked down at the ground and thought about what to do. She thought about what to do and what she went through. She looked back at Sam as he started muttering to himself as if trying to convince himself that he was hallucinating and going through a logical argument that was starting to sound erratic.

Biting back her feelings of hurt and sorrow, she took a breath. She tried, "The last thing we actually talked about was how the Lotus constellation came into being. It was a tale I learned from Setna. It was the same one I listened to when I was in your position. Remember?"

Sam paused in his musings and turned towards her. She hadn't left like Austin had but was still there. She was looking at him like she had been hurt. Did he…? He took a tentative step towards her. "Angie?"

Angela nodded, "Yes, it's me. The Lotus tale." She studied him and her features contorting into a pensive gaze.

"But…" Sam stopped and his eyes widened. Then they contorted into anger. "Leave her alone."

Angela frowned at that. She knew that he wasn't angry at her. What was he angry at? She noticed that he was looking behind her. It occurred to her that he was seeing something or someone that he didn't like and perceived it as a threat. She raised her brow and looked at him and asked, "Who are you seeing?"

Sam knew that she was real. She would ask him questions to ascertain what is going on. He couldn't tell her what he was seeing. He couldn't tell her that he was seeing himself like he had in his nightmares. He started shaking and sweating from seeing himself standing way too close for comfort to the woman that he wanted to be there with him but didn't want to see him like this. This was a whole other level of torture or punishment.

"Sam, who are you seeing?" Angela risked stepping closer. When he didn't move, that gave her confidence. She continued advancing until she was close enough for him to reach out. "Sam."

Sam looked at himself. He was taunting him just standing there in extremely close proximity to her. He couldn't tell her but… He looked at her with a plaintive look. "Please don't."

Angela opened her mouth slightly but closed it. Instead she lowered her head and looked down at the ground. "Are you… afraid of me?"

Sam frowned at that. "No," he breathed. "Never that." He was such a fucking asshole. She was trying to help him. He was a selfish bastard just like Dean told him. A freak and a monster. He looked at his double and saw that it was reaching towards her with a knife drawn.

He reacted and pushed her out of the way to take a swing. "Leave her alone! I won't hurt her!"

Angela was surprised that he shoved her out of the way but when she turned and saw him swinging at nothing. She blinked at that and watched and listened to what he said. "Sam, you're not hurting me."

"I did and I won't do it again."

He wasn't making sense unless he was reliving what happened in the motel room. She felt his mouth on her neck suckling the blood out of her. She could feel it leave and pass through his lips. And yet she wasn't afraid. It felt erotic on a weird level and she kind of liked it. She knew it wasn't Sam's fault. It was why she said… "Sam… no matter what happens, know that I forgive you."

That stopped Sam from his swinging his fists at whoever it was he was swinging them at. He looked at her as she stared back at him. He remembered her saying that. That was before he sucked her blood. She said that and he just took from her. He took from her and nearly killed her. He felt her body start to grow lax. He felt her hand slip from his arm and that was when he realized what he had done. "You really shouldn't."

"It's not your fault Sam." Angela knew she had his attention if only for a short while before the next hallucination. "You are not weak. You are the strongest and gentlest man I've met and you know I've seen a lot." She took a step forward. "I know this is hard which is why I'm here with you. It's because I want to be."

Sam looked at her. His mouth opened slightly and then closed. His body shook a little and he could feel the sweat. "But I… I almost…"

"I know. And you stopped. And you want to know something? Like the Lotus tale, I trust you. Just like Femi trusted Akhom."

Sam blinked as he looked at her. He couldn't trust his voice at the moment and looked down and nodded. He didn't even flinch when she reached towards him to envelope him in a hug. He just grabbed onto her. It was instinct to bury his head in her neck and he resisted but she held him firmly in place and whispered, "It will be okay."

"Why?" He whispered it because he couldn't trust his voice.

Angela pulled back and looked at him before she pressed her two fingers to where she kissed him to indicate her interest. She gave a gentle double tap to the spot and looked at him. "That's why."

* * *

They say that time passes slowly when you are locked in a space with nothing to help you gauge the time. It was an effective way of interrogation. By manipulating the environment, you can make someone thing that it is day, night or even two weeks later from the time you locked them in their cell. In this case, Angela had a pretty good sense of time. Even in the panic room she had a good sense of time and space. It just took a moment to realize where she was.

It was the third day since placing Sam in the panic room. Well technically the morning of the fourth day. That Angela was sure as she opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring at the wall of the panic room and could see the slight blood smear from Sam punching the wall. She blinked slowly as she continued to stare at the wall.

A weight adjusted around her waist and her eyes continued to look at the wall as she allowed her body to wake up. She shifted slightly to feel her back pressed into an inviting warmth and the weight across her waist tightened slightly. It was then she felt the breath on the back of her neck and her eyes widened slightly at the feeling it gave but she didn't move. She knew where she was and why and of course the how.

It had been a bad night, the worst she had seen. She couldn't give a comparison since when she was detoxing, she thought she was in a personal hell until it just stopped. She did remember the measures that were taken with her. What Setna did and when she was released what Wosret did to reacquaint her with humanity… it was vastly different from this experience.

She had managed to talk Sam down after he started in again with the shakes, sweats and the hallucinations. They were a mixture of things related to past hunts, experiences and things that had happened. She watched him go through the same one that preoccupied his thoughts and caused the most stress. And it always occurred when he perceived whoever it was that tried to hurt her was in the room. He refused to tell her who it was but willing to accept her aid as limited as it felt.

So she did what she could and talked with him. It helped creating the constant he needed to stay sane throughout the whole thing. The last thing she remembered was trying to cool his body temperature while he collapsed on the cot in the room. She was exhausted but she was determined to try and lower his body temp.

She figured she had fallen asleep on the cot and it was a marvel that neither of them managed to fall off. In fact it was very comfortable despite the close quarters. She had no qualms about being that close to Sam like that. It was sharing floor space to her. Slowly she adjusted her position and sat up while trying not to disturb Sam who was actually sleeping peacefully. She checked her watch and noticed that it was at Dean's definition of an ungodly hour. It would be some time before Dean brought down food for her and to tempt Sam with.

She went to the sink and started to wash her hands and make ready with cool wet towels. It was something to do. She was startled when she felt Sam's hand on her arm and his voice sounded normal as he called, "Angie?"

She turned a bit abruptly as she turned off the water. She was prepared to react to keep Sam from hurting himself when she noticed that he wasn't jittery or anything related to detox. He looked… normal. "Sam," she said before asking, "How do you feel?"

Sam looked at the woman who looked exhausted but full of concern for him. He knew that he startled her and he wouldn't blame her for that. The truth was… "I'm fine."

It was the truth. He was fine. He wasn't feeling the shakes or anything associated with detox. He endured patiently while Angela looked him over with that look she had. He didn't blame her since he tried to get out the second night and tried tricking her. That was before he saw the constant hallucination of himself taunting him with a weapon or his bare hands about killing her. He repeated, "I'm fine Angie. Really."

"Just checking," she said softly as she finished her inspection. When she was satisfied, she stepped back and said, "You're clean."

"And hungry," he offered shyly.

He hadn't eaten much throughout the whole detox. Whatever she had managed to get into him kept him from fainting and they had a water source so no dehydration. It was like coming out of a sickness and his appetite was returning to normal.

Angela couldn't help but smile at that. She knew it was safe to open the door. He wasn't trying to fool her. She told Dean on day two that she would open the door and let him out just in case it was at an ungodly hour and Sam was hungry. She nodded and replied, "Same here. In fact… I'm starving."

"You plan on making breakfast?"

"No," she gave with a serious expression. "I was thinking of making you do it since I was here."

"Okay." Sam walked to the door and paused when he realized the door was locked on the other side. He turned towards her and asked, "Um… how are we getting out?" He saw she was wearing that serious expression still and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Are you going to tell me about what you saw?"

Sam blinked at that. He had vague memories of what happened the whole time. Some were more distinct. One was the hallucination of himself with those black inky eyes and that grin saying he was going to kill. The other was of Austin telling him that he was unworthy. Normally that kind of question, especially coming from Dean would have him back away and essentially lie. He didn't want to do that but he didn't want her to know either.

Angela saw that he was conflicted. She had asked the same question every time he had finished an episode and each time he refused. Whatever it was… it made him angry. She didn't know if it was because of what he learned at that mental facility when they hunted the revenant or if it was some unresolved issue. She had never seen him that angry. Pissed yes and at some things worth getting pissed over but never anything like this. She wanted to know so then she could find a way to help him but he refused.

 _You can't save everyone especially if they don't want to be saved._

Setna had told her that but she refused to believe it. She had to believe that everyone could be saved. Maybe not in terms of living and dying but also their souls, their spirit or whatever. So it was difficult when Sam refused to say anything. But she also understood the value of fighting personal demons. Sometimes she couldn't interfere. It was something the individual had to figure out. It was not always pleasant but understandable since a person couldn't grow if they were coddled all the time.

She knew that Sam wasn't going to give her an answer. She would like one but she could see that she wasn't going to get one. She gave a slight smile and walked to the door as if she didn't utter the question and waved her hand. She heard the click of the locks being released and the door popped open. She turned towards Sam and said, "Come on. I'm starving."

Sam knew that he had to say something. He looked at the proffered hand and took it but didn't budge when she tried to lead him out. He took in her frown and then said, "Austin mostly. I don't think he likes me very much. And something else that… I don't feel ready to talk about."

"Okay." Angela could accept that. She asked for that from him and Dean. She could give that much in return. "Just… nothing like before I was shrunk. You and Dean both acted like I was going to break." She gave a gentle tug. "Come on. I feel like oatmeal and peaches."

Sam couldn't help but smile at that. It was one of her favorites and he knew that if she made it, everyone had to have it. She didn't do personal catering as she said unless you were sick or dying. He could just imagine Dean's face on that one. He followed her up the stairs to the main floor of Bobby's house and didn't complain when she ordered him put on a pot of coffee while she went into the pantry to toss out a few biscuits to the dogs and get what she wanted.

It was later when Sam caught her alone in Bobby's study doing some reading. They were hanging around for a couple of days and it seemed to relax both Winchesters given everything and they needed it. More it was at Fiona's insistence because of her stubborn patient who had rocks in her head and it was a wonder if she ever did a smart thing in her life regarding her health. Sam found it humorous and felt guilty about it. She stayed with him after suffering a concussion, blood loss and she fainted after doing whatever it was she did to keep his own head from exploding during that whole exchange with Famine. He felt guilty because she should have been resting and she had spent his detox period with him… because she wanted to.

Sam wanted to make things right and he wanted to know how she felt about what happened. He knew what she said but… He watched as she ran a finger through one of the books she was reading and jotted down notes. Probably a case.

"You keep staring at me and I'll throw a pen at you."

Sam coughed a bit at that and gave a slight smile when she looked up with that teasing smile she gave. "You… don't have anything heavier?"

"Nah. I like your face."

It was an encouragement to Sam as he fished around in his jacket pocket. "Really?"

"Yep." Angela looked at him as she sobered slightly. "It's cute. Like a puppy," she uttered in a serious tone.

Sam made a sound at that, not sure if she was kidding or not. The expression was serious enough. "It's as bad as being called Sammy," he muttered.

"But cute." Angela smiled as him as she sat back in her seat. She then added, "You don't have to ask about what happened. I meant what I said." She then tapped near where he kissed her neck to remind him.

"But… still… it wasn't right. And I meant what I said too when…" He gestured towards his own neck a little self-conscious at it. "I…" He wasn't sure what to say and hoped that what he had in his pocket said it for him. He pulled it out and taking a nervous breath he placed it on the book she had been looking at and where she could see it. "I'm sorry."

He was about to leave when she grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her and found her standing up and holding what he had given her. The expression on her face at first was indiscernible but the way she held his hand… His fingers tightened around her hand gently as she placed her other hand on top of hers and he saw it. He saw the lotus.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam dries out and Angie helps and she still is willing to keep at it. Should be telling to ya Sam. Stay tuned for 4.16 The Absolution Chronicles...


End file.
